SASSY BYUN
by Delchocokim
Summary: Kapten Basket VS Anak Hapkido "Dia itu unik dan punya gaya sendiri buat bikin orang-orang terpesona sama dia. Banyak murid di sekolah ini yang jatuh cinta sama dia." -cowok2 "Biasalah, cogan mah emang kebanyakan pada playboy. Seenggaknya dia bagus kali, jadi wajar aja. Gaada yang bisa nolak." -cewek2
1. chapter 1

Sebelum masuk ke cerita, enaknya perkenalan dulu kan. Tak kenal maka tak sayang. Oke, dimulai dari hal yang besar dulu.

~~~

 **1). Tentang sekolahnya.**

 **A. Dajun Senior High School**

Dajun SHS termasuk salah satu sekolah favorit di Korea. Ya pastinya karena fasilitasnya bagus dan diisi orang-orang pinter atau paling enggak berduit lah. Sekolah ini lumayan sering nyetak prestasi, terutama di bidang non akademiknya, yaitu basket. Tim basket sekolah ini emang kuat, tahan lama, bikin puas. Coret yang kedua dan ketiga. Well, kuat ya pertahanannya, jadi mereka susah buat ditaklukin. Organiasasi OSISnya juga top banget. Emang kerjanya bagus dan kreatif. Dajun ini kayak sekolah lainnya, cuma emang lebih menonjolnya di basket sama OSISnya. Alesannya, karena selain kerjanya bagus, ya anggota-anggotanya itu cogan cecan. Kan berasa boyben ama gerlben.

 **B. OSIS**

Hm, ini kayaknya ga perlu di jelasin lagi ya. Kasih aja sedikit informasi. Ni OSIS udah kayak produce 101. Membernya banyak, bertalenta, cakep cans semua ampe susah milih mau ngegebet siapa. Pokoknya udah dah kalo masuk OSIS itu namanya bakal terkenal. Apalagi kalo ganteng/cantik, pinter, kaya. Berjaya sudah. Banyak yang ngantri. OSIS ini sering jadi sasaran orang-orang buat dijadiin pacar. Secara, mereka perpek. Walaupun kalo ngeluarin telor berupa program kerja itu suka malesin, apalagi yang berhubungan sama kedisiplinan kayak razia. Yang punya pacar member OSIS mungkin enak ya, bisa diselametin :)

 **C. Tim Basket**

Nah, ini yang paling berjaya. Secara ya, di dunia ini lebih banyak cewek dan mereka demennya sama cogan. Jadilah tim basket jadi yang paling paporit. Kalo OSIS berasa produce 101, nah kalo tim basket lebih spesifik lagi. Mereka bener-bener kayak boyben pujaan sejuta umat. Kebayang lah, basket itu keren, pemainnya orang ganteng, bodehnya goals, trus kalo keringetan suka buka baju. Itu tolong pembaca yang mimisan dielap dulu pake tisu.

Bakset sendiri punya namanya ya, namanya itu Beast (Best basket) Nama fanclubnya juga ada, namanya Beasclu

 **D. Cheerleader**

Satu paket sama basket. Kalo tim basket surganya cewek, nah ini surganya cowok dimana cowok2 dikasih tontonan cecan make rok mini yang seringnya dalemannya keliatan. Bajunya juga kan mayan ketat, bukan kek gamis. Bodeh gitar spanyolnya keliatan jadi tontonan. Cecan-cecan yang didandanin imut. Pokoknya sepaketlah ama basket. Kalo udah ada basket, ya tim CL pasti ada. Kadang ini suka bikin tim basket lawan yang gak biasa jadi salpok. Lumayan lah, jadi senjata.

Tim CL juga ada namanya, namanya Cheer Up, bacanya chorop aja biar gampang :) Fansclub? Hm, namanya Cclu, bacanya siklu ya bukan ceklu :)

Oke, kalo tadi kenalan sama nama2 organisasinya. Nah sekarang kita lebih detail deh ke nama2 orang yang bakal muncul di cerita ini. Ya pastinya yang intinya aja. Kalo semuanya disebut mah absen.

 **2). Staf Inti**

 **A. OSIS**

1\. NAH INI! Yang ganteng, kaya, pinter, udah kayak paket komplit hemat. Namanya Kim Joonmyeon, cuma karena dia sering pindah2 keluar negri jadi pengen punya nama keren sekaligus nama panggilan, yaitu Kim Suho. Ketos dia bray, kelas 11. Betapa jayanya sekolah ada ketos cem dia. Yaudahlah, yuk ngantri bareng gue. Btw, dia ekskul SC gaess (Study Club)

2\. Kalo yang sebenernya ucull ini wakilnya, namanya Kim Minseok, kelas 11. Oya, biar rada gemes kek mukanya panggil aja Xiumin, Umin. Btw, keknya potonya mantep. Ya, anak OSIS itu jan diremehin karena sekalinya jiwa OSIS keluar, wanita bisa tepar, dan idup pun kelar. Sekali jiwa OSISnya keluar, pada kelepek-kelepek dah. Ga nyangka ya ada yang gini. Bisa unyu, ganteng, manis, cantik, manly. Lah kita mah apa.. Cuma bisa antara jelek, burik, sama buluk :)

Oya, jan lupa.. Dia ekskul PMR. Yang sakit bisa minta obatin. Mayan atuh, dilayanin grepe2

3\. Yang wajahnya kotak unyuu yaa? Berminat jadi bebebnya? Mangga kalahin dulu Teteh Umin :) Btw, namanya Kim Jongdae, kelas 11. Cuma biar ga sama kayak tetangga di basket, panggil aja Chen. Kan lucu * Oya, dia masuk ekskul vokal lohh. Kalo kamu jadi cintanya kan mayan, nonton konser dapet yang gratis plus bisa duet :( Duetnya dimana aja lagi, pasti merdu banget suara dia

Jabatan? Sekretaris broh. Biar orangnya rada miring, tapi tulisannya ga miring, lurus kayak yang di bawah ;)

 **B. Basket**

1\. Keliatannya manis2 alim gitu ya. Padahal mah galak anying :) Tapi jiwa dia berkarisma :) Kenalin, Victoria Song, manajer basket. Kelas 12 yha.

2\. Ada yang kenal? Wkwkwk, gue juga kagak :v Kenalin, nih namanya Lee Sunbin. Di basket, dia jadi bendahara sekaligus tukang modus :") Ekskulnya teater. Kalo ga salah sih, dia pernah main drama gitu, judulnya missing 9 :) Oya, kalo mau mampir ke kelasnya, dia kelas 12.

3\. Unyu gha? Iyalah, kalo di aslinya kan mantannya -goib- Bae-bentar, keyboard gue rusak mendadak. Oke, nama si cewek ini adalah Kim Taeyeon, kelas 12 sebagai sekretaris. Gimana? Yodahlah, kalo kesel jangan diliatin. Dalem ati juga ngebatin kalo dia cantik muehehe. Di hape juga banyak lagi2 dia. Ngaku lu pada :) Okelah, mbak yang cantik ini bersuara merdu, makanya dia ekskul vokal. Mancapp

 **C. Cheerleader**

1\. Nah, kita cuma punya ini. Kalo kalian yang ga rabun, yang peka pasti tau lah. Wkwkwk, kenalin namanya Kim Yejin, kelas 12. /kek kenal namanya?/ Siapa coba? Elahh, ketua CL dia. Ekskul? Tata busana. Dia itu yang model-modelin baju, baju CL aja dia yang ngedesain.

Nah, gue yakin, ini yang paling kalian tunggu2 yekan? Pada mau ngincer cogan cecan. So, jangan kaget ya akan sinar illahi mereka :)

 **3). Member**

 **A. OSIS**

1\. Dia emang so kul, tapi hatinya... selembut softex. Jangan baper ya, atau lu pada baper ama yang lain? Kan kalo baper bawaannya pengen makan :) Namanya? Huang Zi Tao. Ribet yha, udahlah Tao aja panggilnya. Tao bukan Tahu. Dia kelas 11. Kalo mukanya gini kira-kira ekskulnya apa? Ya, bener banget, ekskulnya fashion. Ya tau lah, dia emang demen bergaya. Barang-barang yang dikoleksinya juga mahal bukan yang beli di pasar ikan, bermerk semua dia mah.

Ntar kalo pacaran sama dia, kalian berdua bakal sering gelut buat ngedapetin tas kulit badak keluaran baru :)

2\. Manisnya itu lebih dari lolipop campur make saos gula. Namanya Zhang Yixing, panggilan kerennya Lay, panggilan sayangnya Iching. Boleh mampir ke kelasnya, Kelas 11. Dia OSIS, tapi kerjanya sering ngelawak saking polosnya. Btw, kadang polos sama bego itu beda tipis muehehe. Tapi buat iching mah apasih yang engga. Selalu baik di mata aku * Oya, dia anak dance lohh. Keren ga? Pasti! tapi kadang gue curiga, soalnya kan rada sengklek. Takut dia dance di tangga make bakiak :")

 **B. Basket**

1\. Kenal ga? Mueheheh Dia calon pacar... si cabe itu loh. Kiamat kalo kalian jadi pacar dia wkwkwk.

Jangan teriak2 neng, budeg nanti akunya :(. Aku tau kok dia ganteng, hot, seksi, engh. Sayangnya, kita ga mungkin dapetin dia. Kan, kalo mau dapetin dia kita mesti langkahin dulu kecantikan kutang- I mean, BH. Pupus sudah harapanku. Habis gelap, terbitlah Jongin.

YAK!

KENALIN, DIA KAPTEN BASKET ANJIR! *Cogan harus heboh* Wkwkwk, namanya Park Chanyeol. Biar gaul, ceye aja. Baydewey, dia punya Fansclub, namanya Fire. Yu ah buruan daftar sebelum tiketnya abis/? Yang mau tanya-tanya, modus, minta dibelai, silahkan ke kelasnya aja langsung ya, kelas 11.

2\. Ini satu-satunya anggota basket kelas 12. Biar kata dia paling tua, tapi behh.. gantengnya kagak luntur. Tetep berkarisma. Mana orangnya baik hati, kan jadi baperin :( Oya, namanya Shim Changmin. Unyu ya namanya? Mueheheh. Nama fansclub? Max. Yodah yu, mumpung jomblo, dianya gapunya gebetan, buruan samber. Keburu kucing duluan :)

3\. Rada ga cocok ni jadi anak bakset soalnya dia fashionista banget gitu. Mau ke warung aja stylenya udah kayak mau liburan ke luar negri :) Muka2nya juga cocok buat main daddy kink Wkwkwkwk. Biar kata, giginya rada mancung ditambah kilaunya menyinari dunia, tapi dia oke! Ganteng, tinggi, kul, punya slogan sendiri ; Chicken isn't my style (tapi terakhirnya nyomot juga). Namanya? Wu Yifan, biar keren panggil aja Kris. Dia kelas 11 loh yaa. Nama fansclubnya dragon, tapi bukan kartun :)

4\. Yang mau ngerasain dadanya, pelukannya, tolong ngantri di belakang bunda sama vivi, ya :) Nanti pulang juga tungguin, mau digorok rame-rame katanya. Kenalin, cogans yang mukanya datar kek tembok, tapi unyu-unyu kek anak ayam, Oh Sehun. Mantep ya lebih cocok jadi model pakaian renang yang kebuka-buka gitu Anak kelas 11 nih ya. Btw, yuk buruan masuk ke fandom Wind sebelum penuh.

5\. Kamu yang ditunjuk berdiri ya, abang syudah siap Item, tapi ga dekil mah gapapa. Item buluk kayak kita sih jangan, dia mah item manis. Sori aja sih, sebenernya gaada kata item adanya juga putih tua. Yang paling beda ini namanya Kim Jongin. Nama kerennya sih Kai, bukan Tai :) Fansclubnya Teleport. Mau tips dapetin dia? Silahkan bertarung masak dulu sama si burung hantu sebelah.

 **C. Cheerleader**

1\. Ini loohh surganya cowok-cowok. Gimana mantep ya? Kenalan aja langsung di sini. Ada Nayeon, Momo, Sana, Jungyeon, Mina, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, Dahyun,dan Jihyo. Semuanya sih kelas 11. Ya mumpung belum ada yang taken, stok masih banyak, silahkan dipilih ya.

And last! Yang paling berpengaruh di sini...

 **4). 3 Serangkai (LKB)**

Ini bukan organisasi gaes.. Ini mah cuma persahabatan tiga cecan yang emang mayan populer sih di sekolah. Why? Secara mereka tuh nonjol, mulai dari kaya, sengklek, unyu, cantik, dll. Bertiga mulu, tapi mereka lebih tinggi ya dari cabe-cabean pasar.

1\. Langsung aja, kenalin gays. Cowok yang mukanya cantik bikin anak perawan iri, tapi pengennya dibilang manly, Xi Luhan. Asalnya dari China, panggilannya rusa. Pecinta hello kitty dan suka sepak bola. Makanya dia masuk ekskul sepak bola. Rada-rada galak kayak cewek PMS, kalo teriak bisa bikin bencana alam. Untungnya cantik, jadi banyak yang demen muehehe. Oh ya, anak kelas 11 nih.

2 Nama cowok bermata burung hantu ini Do Kyungsoo. Kalo mau cepetnya sih Uco. Semua yang ada di dia bulet, makanya sering dijulukkin cimol. Anaknya polos-polos gimana gitu, kadang nyebelin juga. Kalo marah sukanya langsung mukul. Yah biarin lah, orang unyu mah bebas. Hobinya masak, jadi masuk ekskul tata boga. Kadang dua temen curutnya suka modus minta bikinin makanan ke Kyungsoo. Jangan sampe kehilangan ini cimol, makanya buruan gebet ke kelas 11.

3\. Oke, karakter utama kita ada di akhir muehehe. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Kalo lebih muda/tua jangan panggil dia eonni atau noona, soalnya dia cowok :) Dia ini sifatnya sassy, ya gitu lah, jujur dan ga jaim. Menarik ya sampe bikin banyak orang jatuh cinta sama dia. Pokoknya Top deh! Ya hati-hari ajalah kalo sama dia daripada mampus wkwkwk. Lanjut, Baekhyun ini mayan jago olahraga yang ngelatih otot, kayak angkat besi, gym gitu lah. Tapi paling bego kalo yang permainan. Btw, dia masuk ekskul hapkido. Jangan lupa sering-sering kasih Baekhyun makanan kalo mau dapetin cintanya muehehe.

Sekian kenalannya.

~~~

Tahun ini tahun ajaran baru. Bagi yang beruntung, mereka bakal naik kelas. Buat yang ada di kelas akhir, pastinya masuk ke sekolah baru yang tingkat pendidikannya lebih tinggi. Biasanya buat yang baru masuk ke sekolah baru, ada yang namanya MPLS. Gak lama-lama sih, palingan juga 3 harian. Di sana masa-masa pengenalan, mulai dari tentang sekolah baru, temen baru, dan lainnya. Oya, gak lupa juga buat berburu kakel kinclong. Kita juga didampingin sama kakak kelas OSIS yang ngasih arah. Kalo masih JHS, mungkin ga berat. Yang kerasa berat tuh SHS. Karena udah pada gede, jadi katanya harus disiplin makanya tegas dan yahh rada keras. Pas hari pertama mah enak, tapi hari-hari selanjutnya udah berasa neraka. Kakak kelas yang ganteng, cantik berasa kayak singa. Galak anying :) Marah-marah gak jelas.

Sekarang nih di hari terakhir MPLS kegiatannya evaluasi. Jadi kakak-kakak kelas yang ngedampingin itu ngeluarin uneg-unegnya selama MPLS. Kalo misalnya baik-baik mah enak, lah ini marah-marah, teriak-teriak pake toak lagi yang si ketua acara. Padahal adek kelas kagak conge. Ada juga kakak-kakak yang suka jalan cepet sambil nyenggolin badannya, buat barisan runtuh aja. Perserta didik baru cuma bisa kicep sambil nundukin kepala, pada takut kayaknya, jadi terima aja.

"Kalian tuh maunya apa?! Gaada sopannya sama sekali sama kakak kelas ya!".

"Woy! Matanya jangan jelalatan!"

"Fokus!!"

Tapi semua itu ga berlaku bagi Baekhyun. Di saat yang lain diem ketakutan sama kakak kelas, Baekhyun yang berdiri di barisan tengah itu lagi nahan emosi. Dua tangannya ngepal tanda marah. Dia tuh ga suka diginiin. Orang ga punya salah, tapi dimarah-marahin. Trus semuanya tuh seolah-seolah serba salah. Kan mancing emosi ya. Mentang-mentang kakak kelas, seenaknya aja marah-marah. Nah ini yang paling Baekhyun benci, gunain status buat nindas.

"Baek, jan ngamuk ya? Nyantei dong tangannya." Bisik si Luhan yang baris di belakang Baekhyun pake nada bercanda ngebujuk. Dia ngelus pelan tangan Baekhyun yang lagi ngepal kuat itu. Tau dia si Baekhyun lagi nahan ngamuk, dipancing dikit lagi bakal kek banteng. Langsung nyeruduk. Kalo udah gitu, tamat dah. Belum juga hari pertama belajar di sekolah, masa udah buat keributan sama kakak kelas.

Baekhyun ga bales omongan Luhan. Dia cuma ngelirik aja. Makin kesel dia saat Luhan malah nyuruh dia buat kalem padahal lagi ditindas gini. Baekhyun benci saat semua orang cuma nerima-nerima aja. Gak adil! "Anjir, gue ga tahan lagi". Gumam Baekhyun sendiri.

"Berani kamu sama saya?!"

"Apa kamu nyolot?!"

"Kalo ga bisa beretika baik, gausah sekolah di sini! Pulang aja sana!"

"Malu-maluin aja!"

Mata Baekhyun rada membesar pas dia ngeliat ada kakak kelas cowok yang nyengkram kerah kemeja temen seangkatannya. Trus ngomongnya ngebentak sambil dorong-dorong. Seketika kesabarannya langsung habis sampe ga tersisa setetes pun, se-ons pun, sebutir pun. Abis, ludes.

"ANJING!"

Jan ditanya lagi siapa yang ngomong hewan keramat itu pake suara kenceng. Suara kakak kelas yang lagi ngebacot itu tiba-tiba jadi diem. Seketika semuanya noleh ke Baekhyun, si pelaku yang teriak hewan. Temen seangkatan pada melongo, ga percaya ada orang yang kek gini. Dua sobat Baekhyun, si Luhan sama Kyungsoo udah syok berat dah. Emang sahabat cantik mereka yang satu ini gak kenal takut sampe nyari mati dia. Kakak kelas juga pada kaget ada yang teriak gitu. Mereka langsung aja natap Baekhyun pake tatapan membunuh yang horror.

"WOY! KAMU YANG TERIAK!".

Si ketua acara, kakak kelas cowok yang bawa toak itu langsung ngedatengin Baekhyun. Dia jalannya kagak woles. Dia jalan di celah barisan sambil nabrakkin bahu adek kelas yang baris tanpa rasa bersalah. Pas dia berdiri di depan Baekhyun, dua tangannya langsung dorong dada Baekhyun sampe namja kecil itu mundur. Untungnya kagak ampe nabrak Luhan yang berdiri di belakang. Udah gitu, si kakak kelas cowok itu nyengkram kerah Baekhyun sambil ngedeketin wajahnya.

"BERANI KAMU TERIAK GITU?! MANA SOPAN SANTUNNYA?!"

Baekhyun niup poninya kesel. Dia megang tangan si ketua acara yang lagi nyengkram kerahnya, trus disentak sampe cengkramannya ke lepas. Si ketua acara kaget. Bukannya ni bocah pendek takut, dia malah ngelawan. "Denger ya, gausah ngomongin sopan santun. Kakak semua aja marah-marah ga jelas. Dih, apaan tuh mentang-mentang senior, jadi nindas junior. Bacot lo pada!"

 ** _Bugh!_**

 _Karena insiden itu, seketika Baekhyun yang baru kelas 10 jadi lumayan populer gitu. Dia dikenal sebagai si sassy pemberani. Yah ga semua orang tau tentang dia sih karena emang pas kelas 10 itu Baekhyun jarang nunjukkin kemampuannya. Jarang ngamuk gitu. Tapi makin ke sini, makin banyak yang nantangin dia. Udah tau gitu si Baekhyun kayak gitu, masih aja banyak yang nyari gara-gara sama dia. Pada celenc katanya. Ujung-ujungnya sih mereka yang kalah sama Baekhyun._

 _Yeuh, Banteng semol dilawan._

~~~

Kali ini tim basket Dajun SHS yang kaptennya Chanyeol lagi tanding sama sekolah tetangga sebelah di stadion. Pokoknya ni studion ramenya udah ngelebihin konser boyben. Pemainnya ganteng-ganteng, penontonnya banyak terlebih cewek yang modus pen nonton pemainnya aja, dan lapangannya juga gede. Jadilah, teriakkan-teriakkan maut yang bikin siput di kuping pengen keluar dari rumahnya. Yang rame bukan penonton aja, Cheerleader di pinggir lapang juga rame nyorakkin tim sekolahnya dan pelatih serta guru yang terus teriak-teriak ngasih arahan.

"Kris oper bolanya!".

"Jongin fokus bola! Bukan liat paha cheerleaders!".

"Sehun jangan main sendiri!".

"Changmin halangin belakang ada lawan!".

"Chanyeol rebut bolanya!".

"Anjir greget gua lama-lama gua turun dah ke lapangan".

Choi Siwon, guru basket Beast itu paling banyak ngebacot. Dia teriak-teriak deegan semangat dan hebohnya ngasih arahan ke anak basket. Abisnya skornya belum bilang ada di zona aman, mereka cuma unggul beberapa poin dan bisa dengan cepet kesusul. Kan dia jadi kesel sendiri, jambakin rambutnya sambil hentak-hentakkin kakinya.

"Sebenernya percuma sih teriak, orang teriakkannya kalah sama penonton". Itu yang baru aja ngomong dengan polosnya si Song Jihyo, Pelatih Song. Dia mah cukup nonton sambil doa dan ngasih semangat. Kagak teriak-teriak kampungan.

Balik ke lapangan dimana permainan berlangsung.

Sekarang yang lagi lari kenceng sambil ngedribble bola si kapten bernama Chanyeol dengan nomer 61. Dia keliatan fokus banget walaupun badannya udah capek. Lawannya lumayan tangguh soalnya. Lewat pinggir lapang, Chanyeol udah berhasil ngelwatin banyak lawan yang mau ngerebut bolanya. Pas dia udah deket ring, badan dia malah sengaja disenggol sampe kesingkir dan bola berhasil direbut.

Chanyeol : "Anjeng!".

~~~

Baekhyun ngegerakin tubuhnya random. Dia ngatur nafasnya, trus ngegerakin kepalanya ke kanan kiri sampe bunyi 'kretek'. Kakinya mulai jalan masukkin panggung. Dia ikutan kompetisi mecahin barang pake tendangan yang dilakuin secara berturut-turut. Pas Baekhyun berdiri di tengah panggung, matanya ngelirik orang-orang yang lagi nonton dia. Baekhyun udah sering ikut lomba, tapi dia masih sering dugeun-dugeun gini. Baekhyun ngeliat guru Kim Jongkook sama pelatih Park Shinhye lagi nyemangatin dia. Baekhyun nyengir.

Dia nunduk, ngambil satu barang yang bentuknya vas bunga warna putih terbuat dari keramik. Tangan Baekhyun keliatan gemetaran. Pas udah yakin, Baekhyun ngelempar vas itu ke atas. Baekhyun natap vas itu yakin, trus ngeluarin jurusnya.

Jurus teriakan auman macan.

Baekhyun : "CIAA KENA LO ANJIR!".

 ** _Prang!_**

.

 **Are You Ready For This New Fanfict?**

 **Ok.**

 **Cus!**

 **S A S S Y B Y U N**

Sial banget dah. Gara-gara mimpiin kak Taeyeon, Baekhyun jadi telat bangun. Baekhyun liat sekarang OSIS pada berdiri di depan pintu masuk sana. Pada lagi razia yang telat dan pasti nanti dapet poin negatif plus hukuman. Baekhyun cuma bisa ngutuk OSIS yang kalo mau ada razia ga bilang-bilang, jadinya ga persiapan. Biadab emang. Baekhyun kagak mau lah ketangkep. Baekhyun ngendap-ngendap macem maling keluar dari barisan. Mepet-mepet kek tokek menuju pintu samping. Untung aja OSISnya dikit sedangkan yang telat banyak, jadi semuanya pada sibuk. Baekhyun ga ketahuan.

Baekhyun tau, kalo ada razia, pasti ini pintu bakal dikunci, tapi Baekhyun ga bakal mundur ya cuma karena ginian aja. Baekhyun ngelempar tasnya ke dalem, trus dia mantepin pegangan tangannya di pintu pager. Satu kakinya mulai naik disusul kaki sebelahnya. Mahir banget lah dia manjat. Eits, bukan berarti dia monyet ya. Cuma kera dia itu. Baekhyun mah udah biasa dia sama hal-hal macho gini.

 ** _Tap!_**

Kaki Baekhyun ngedarat sempurna di atas tanah. Dia ngambil tasnya, trus dibersiin dulu. Baekhyun make ranslenya lagi, trus pas mau ngelangkah ke depan dia kaget bikos nemuin pemandangan yang tak diharapkan.

"Anying! Jir, lu bikin gue kaget Lay!" Baekhyun ngusap dadanya. Rasanya jantung udah mau lompat keluar aja. Udah dag dig dug ada raziaan, eh nemuin iching yang notabenenya anak OSIS. Dia makin deg-degan aja sekarang.

"Eh, Baekhyun kok lewat sini? Kenapa gak lewat depan?". Iching nanya dengan wajah polosnya.

Baekhyun bertingkah seolah gaada apa-apa. Dia jilat bibirnya dulu biar basah. Nutupin rasa gugupnya itu teh. "Males gue lewat depan. Gue sukanya manjat pager aja muehehe. Udah ya, duluan nih." Baekhyun pamitan.

"Oh iya, padahal mah jangan suka manjat, nanti kan kalo jatoh sakit." Lay cuma geleng-geleng, trus lanjut mau ke pintu masuk. Dia tadi abis ke toilet dan ga sengaja liat orang di pintu samping, makanya langsung Lay samperin. Lay berenti bentar sambil mikir. "Kok kayaknya ada yang aneh ya?"

Ya akhirnya dengan mudahnya Baekhyun bisa kabur dari OSIS yang otaknya rada miring. Baekhyun mah langsung aja lari kebirit-birit. Harus cepet-cepet soalnya sekarang pelajaran olahraga.

~~~

Sumpah ya, Baekhyun itu bisa olahraga, tapi dia bisanya yang kayak bela diri, renang, angkat besi, skipping, dan sejenisnya. Baekhyun paling ga bisa kalo udah yang permainan, apalagi bola. Yah sayang amat ya, ga jago mainin bola Asli, dia gabisa yang kek basket, sepak bola, tennis, volly, dll. Alesan ga bisanya? Audah dia emang ga bisa yang berkelompok dan lebih banyak lari. Sialnya, guru olahraga Baekhyun ini Pak Siwon, yang jelas-jelas jadi guru tim basket juga. Jadilah, olahraga seringnya tentang basket.

Baekhyun sama dua sobatnya lebih milih duduk di pinggir lapang aja. Baekhyun sendiri cuma cengo ngeliatin temen-temen cowoknya yang lagi latihan ngedribble, trus ngelakuin lay up shoot dengan gampangnya.

Baekhyun : "Mau mampus aja lah".

"Yaelah Baek, belom nyoba udah nyerah aja." Sobat Baekhyun, si Luhan yang duduk di samping Baekhyun nyaut.

"Kan lu suka olahraga." Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan.

Baekhyun : "Gue emang bisa olahraga, tapi bukan yang permainan gini. Gue ga bisa mainin bola!"

Luhan : "Baek mau tau sesuanu gak?"

Baekhyun ngelirik Luhan "Apaan?"

"Omongan lu tuh ambigu. Ga bisa mainin bola. Denger ye, jari lu kan panjang ya pasti memuaskan, nah sayang kalau diabaikan. Mending latihan dulu." Luhan gerakin tangannya ngeremes-remes.

Luhan otaknya emang gudang bokep, Baekhyun sialnya ngerti lagi. Gampang konek. Dia nunjukkin wajah datarnya, trus ngomong "Tau tai gak?".

Luhan cuma ngakak aja.

Kyungsoo : "Kalian ngomongin apa ya? Apa hubungannya bola sama jari bikin memuaskan?".

Anak pinguin emang masih polos, taunya mah cuma pororo.

Luhan : "Itu loh Kyung, yang bisa bikin mendesah nik—"

Sebelum otak sobatnya yang polos ini tercemar, Baekhyun langsung motong. "Iya, kita pake jari buat bisa main olahraga bola. Lu, kalo ngeracunin dia, muke lu gue pleperin tai ayam ya."

Lagi-lagi Luhan cuma ngakak. Kyungsoo natap polos Baekhyun dan Baekhyun bales nyengir.

~~~

Chanyeol lagi jalan sendirian di koridor, trus tiba-tiba aja ada cewek yang ngehalangin jalan dia. Chanyeol otomatis berenti, trus natap cewek ini dengan satu alis terangkat. Chanyeol tebak sih, dia kelas 10. Keliatan ya mukanya masih rada culun-culun gimana gitu. Si cewek yang diliatin gitu malah salting sendiri. Jantungnya lagi disko.

Yeri : "Kak Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol : "Ya dek?"

Yeri keknya udah ngapung disaut gitu. Ya adik-kakak kelas udah biasa sih, tapi kalo Chanyeol yang ngomong kan berasa suami-istri gitu heuheu. Pokoknya Chanyeol cuma ngelirik aja udah baper duluan dia mah. Kagak nyangka bisa berintereaksi gini sama Chanyeol.

"Ini buat kakak, diterima ya." Yeri nyodorin kotak makan gambar mermaid ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ngelirik kotak makan unyu itu, trus natap Yeri sambil nyunggingin senyuman miring. "Bekel?".

Yeri cuma ngangguk malu-malu aja dengan kepalanya yang nunduk. Kagak kuat lagi dah rasanya, mau pingsan aja di tempat. Yeri ngerasain Chanyeol ngambil kotak itu. Yeri ngelirik Chanyeol. "Thanks ya dek, bekelnya gue makan kok." Chanyeol berlalu gitu aja, ninggalin Yeri yang udah terbang sampe langit ke 7.

"Wes, makanan dari siapa tuh!". Tiba-tiba aja ada yang langsung ngerangkul Chanyeol. Chanyeol nengok dan dengus ngeliat sobatnya.

Chanyeol : "Lu dateng tiba-tiba ya cem kentut."

Jongin : "Plis ya, jangan samain aku sama kentut. Karena nyatanya aku lebih dari itu."

Chanyeol : "Tai berarti ya."

Jongin : "Dari siapa itu bekel? Keknya enak, kotaknya aja udah lucu kayak yang buat muehehe. Kalo dapet rejeki itu jangan dipendem sendirian."

Chanyeol : "Bacot, mau minta aja tinggal bilang."

Jongin cuma nyengir, trus dua-duanya langsung nemuin anak basket lainnya yang udah pada kumpul. Mereka harus latihan karena mau ada pertandingan lagi.

~~~

Kepala Baekhyun ngedongak, ngeliat barangnya yang ilang mendadak ternyata digantung di pohon dengan tidak elitnya. Baekhyun liat itu tali sepatunya diiket di ranting pohon yang tinggi, jadi sepatunya ngegantung trus gerak-gerak ketiup angin. Si pelaku tau aja Baekhyun pendek. Baekhyun udah frustasi nyari sepatunya dimana kirain dicolong, taunya diambil dan digantung di sana. Kan tai ya. Sambil mikir cara ngambil sepatunya, dia juga lagi nahan kesel sama orang yang berani-beraninya ngerjain dia. Udah tau si Baekhyun siapa yang ngelakuin ini.

"Cie yang sepatunya nyasar di atas pohon wkwkwkwk".

Baekhyun mejemin matanya ngedenger suara yang lagi ngeledekin dia. Baekhyun ngadepin badannya ke kanan. Nah ini pelakunya, si Nayeon and the geng. Nayeon emang punya dendam kali ya ama Baekhyun sampe hobinya ngisengin Baekhyun gitu. Heran deh. Keliatan banget kagak punya kerjaan emang si Nayeon.

"Lo kan yang ngelakuin? Ambil sepatu gue cepetan!" Masih sabar ya si Baekhyun, jadi cuma rada ngebentak aja.

Nayeon malah senyum ngeremehin, ngeliatin gigi kelicinya. "Gamau. Siapa lo nyuruh-nyuruh gue? Katanya kuat, ambil ndiri dong!" Nayeon sempet-sempetnya nantang.

Baekhyun yang udah kagak bisa nahan emosinya itu, ngedeketin si Nayeon sama kelompoknya yang lagi bahagia ngetawain Baekhyun. Nayeon sih nyantei. Dia mikir, Baekhyun yang cowok kagak mungkin lah ya mukul dia. "Ambil. Cepetan." Baekhyun neken setiap kata sambil nyipitin matanya.

"Ambil sendiri bego. Pake tangan kaki lo!" Nayeon mau ngedorong Baekhyun, eh tapi si Baekhyun ngehindar pindah tempat ke samping. Jadi aja si Nayeon nyusruk di tanah. Nayeon ngedesis kesel sambil nahan malu. Yakali, di depan musuh nyusruk di tanah ga jelas. Temen-temen satu geng Nayeon pada ngerubungin Nayeon buat ngebantuin dia berdiri lagi.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Semua noleh ke arah sumber suara. Di sana ada Pak Shindong yang lagi jalan ngehempirin mereka. Seketika Nayeon sama kelompoknya masang muka baik-baik ala anak rajin menabung. Si Pak Shindong yang kurang kurus itu berdiri di antara Baekhyun sama Nayeon. Dia ngelirik dua-duanya, trus ngadepin badannya ke Baekhyun, munggungin Nayeon sama gengnya. Ya Baekhyun yan ga salah, emang masang muka woles aja.

"Kamu dorong Nayeon sampe jatoh? Kamu tau kan kalo beberapa hari lagi anggota basket bakal tanding sama sekolah lain? Dia salah satu anggota cheerleader. Kalo sampe luka, dia kan jadi gabisa ikutan!"

Baekhyun kaget ya. Lah si bapak salah paham. Dia ngelirik Nayeon yang lagi ngejek dia di belakang pak Shindong. Baekhyun hembusin nafasnya. "Nayeon jatoh sendiri, pak. Biasa, kelinci kan punya empat kaki, nah dia cuma punya dua. Jadi badannya ga seimbang."

"Kamu ya, alesan aja! Suka banget cari masalah. Bersiin lapangan basket sekarang juga!"

~~~

Baekhyun sih udah dapet sepatunya dibantuin sama mamang kebun. Yha tapi sekarang dia jadi ngeberesin lapangan bakset indoor yang luas. Buset dah, berantakannya udah kayak kandang babi. Maklum sih, akhir-akhir ini tim basket sering latihan karena mau ada turnamen sekitar 3 hari lagi. Trus emang ga pada sempet ngebersiin lapangan. Pekerja di sekolah juga sibuk kali. Jadi aja, sekarang ngemanfaatin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sih kagak terima jadi dia yang disalahain gini, tapi pak Shindong kagak mau dengerin dia dan nantinya malah ditambahin hukumannya kalo Baekhyun protes. Mentang-mentang Baekhyun jago bela diri, jadi aja yakin banget kalo Baekhyun yang ngebuat Nayeon jatoh. Nayeon juga ngegunain kecantikannya buat bikin orang-orang berpihak sama dia. Anjing emang.

 _Gue juga bisa jadi cantik! Si siluman kelinci itu juga kalah!_

 ** _Line!_**

Notif pesan line masuk. Baekhyun berhenti mungutin sampah. Dia negakin badannya, trus ngambil hape di sakunya celananya

 ** _Awlapar 3 serangkai (3)_**

 ** _XiLulu :_**

 ** _Baek, lu kemana sih? Lama amat katanya mau ngambil sepatu doang._**

 ** _DKSoo :_** **_Tau nih, bentar lagi pelajaran Pak Leeteuk. Mati ntar lu kalo bolos._**

 ** _ByunBaekhyunnie :_**

 ** _Kejebak gue gaes, jadi kagak bisa ikut pelajaran Pak Leeteuk. Gue dikasih hukuman buat ngebersiin lapangan basket._**

 ** _XiLulu :_**

 ** _Jadi, sekarang lu dimana?_**

 ** _ByunBaekhyunnie :_**

 ** _Di sawah lagi ngasuh bebek. Di lapangan basket lah anying heuuu. Gemes dedeq sama kamuh_**

 ** _DKSoo :_**

 ** _Lah, kok lu bisa dikasih hukuman sih? Emang lu ngapain?_**

 ** _ByunBaekhyunnie :_**

 ** _Itu tuh gara-gara si Nayeon. Dia jatoh sendiri, tapi gue yang disalahin sama Pak Shindong. Jadinya gue dikasih hukuman dah._**

 ** _XiLulu :_**

 ** _Semangat Baek! Maap nih kagak bisa bantu, takut gue ma Pak Leeteuk._**

Baekhyun masukkin hapenya ke saku celananya. Kalo dia terus-terusan ngeluh, chattan sama dua sobatnya, kagak selesai-selesai nih pekerjaan. Baekhyun mulai kerja mungutin sampah di bangku penonton. Dia ngumpulin sampahnya dulu di pinggir lapang, trus nanti dibuang sekalian. Jangan salah ya, mungutin sampah tuh capek. Apalagi ni tempat penontonnya luas ditambah sampahnya banyak tersebar luas udah kek ikan teri terdampar. Itu baru mungutin sampah ya, belom lagi ngeberesin bola basket, lantainya yang kotor, mau mati aja rasanya.

Baekhyun negakkin tubuhnya. Dia nepok-nepok pinggangnya yang rasanya mau patah.

 ** _Ceklek_**

Baekhyun nengok ke arah pintu yang dibuka. Rombongan orang pada masuk ke lapangan basket. Cowok-cowok yang pada pake jersey lengan buntung dan cewek-cewek yang pake kostum cheersleader. Well, tim basket sekolah dan tim cheersleader pada mau latihan buat turnamen beberapa hari lagi. Baekhyun males nih kalo ada banyak orang. Pasti mereka pada ngetawain Baekhyun yang lagi dihukum bersiin lapangan, udah gitu lapangan jadi kotor lagi, dan yang terpenting adalah... IM NAYEON di sana! Pasti tuh kelinci siluman bahagia banget ngeliat Baekhyun gini.

Tim bakset pada latihan di tengah lapangan, kalo yang cheersleader di pinggir lapang. Ruangan yang tadinya sepi jadi berisik dah. Baekhyun sendiri bodo amatlah, dia buru-buru aja bersiin semuanya biar bisa cepet pergi dari sini. Baekhyun mungutin sampah di bangku atas, trus seudahnya dia turun buat naro ke pinggir lapang. Tangannya penuh dah sama sampah yang doninan bungkus makanan.

Nayeon yang lagi pemanasan itu ga sengaja liat si Baekhyun yang lagi ngebawa sampah itu. Dia senyum licik. "Baru tau kalo sekarang lapangan basket punya petugas kebersihan." Nayeon sengaja ngerasin suaranya pas Baekhyun ngelewat depan dia. Sengaja biar Baekhyun ngedenger. Temen-temen Nayeon pada ketawa cekikikan.

Baekhyun punya telinga dan masih berfungsi baik, jadi dia denger itu sindiran. Baekhyun ngepalin tangannya di samping badannya, lagi nahan emosi. Dia lanjut lagi beres-beres daripada ngeladenin siluman kelinci.

Nayeon pengen nguras kesabaran Baekhyun. Dia jalan ke sampah yang numpuk di pinggir lapangan. Dengan gak berdosanya, dia nendangin plus ngacak-ngacak sampah yang udah dipungutin susah payah sama Baekhyun itu. Sampahnya jadi berserakan lagi. "Aduh maaf, ga sengaja :(" Katanya masang muka bersalah.

Baekhyun yang ngeliat itu seketika kaget. Sampah yang udah capek dikumpulin itu berantakan lagi. Anjing! Wajah Baekhyun langsung merah tanda dia marah. Kalo di kartun mah, asep keluar dari telinga sama kepalanya. "BANGSAT!!!" Dia teriak marah sampe bikin ruangan bergema. Gila dah, teriakkan 8 oktafnya bisa nimbulin bencana alam tanah longsor. Semua orang yang tadinya beraktivitas langsung pada diem. Cowok-cowok yang pada latihan bakset itu pangsung berhenti, trus ngeliat ke arah Baekhyun. Anggota cheerleader juga sama.

Jongin : "Anjing, ngamuk goblok."

Sehun : "Rame heuheu, pen liat aksi banteng nyeruduk."

Baekhyun dengan jiwa bantengnya jalan cepet ke arah Nayeon. Langkahnya juga besar-besar. Nayeon yang ngeliat Baekhyun semarah itu juga merinding takut. Ngeri kek banteng yang mau nyeruduk. "Gue udah capek-capek mungut dan lo seenaknya ya, anjing. Gue gatahan lagi! Mampus lu hari ini!" Dia marah-marah pake kata-kata kasarnya. Udah kagak peduli lagi ama tempat dan beberapa kakak kelas di sini. Orang-orang pada nonton dia udah kek lagi nonton drama kali yak.

Baekhyun nunduk, ngambil botol kaca bekas minuman. Nayeon kaget, dia mikir Baekhyun mau bunuh dia make itu. Orang-orang juga pada melotot, mikir hal yang sama kek Nayeon. Baekhyun ngadep ke samping, trus dia ngelempar botol kacanya ke atas. Baekhyun ngelayangin kakinya nendang botol itu.

 ** _PRANG!_**

Jongin : "ANJU!"

Chanyeol : "Kyaa~!"

Itu botol ijo pas kena tendangan Baekhyun langsung ancur jadi kepingan. Pecahannya langsung jatohan di lantai. Nayeon yang ketakutan cuma nutup telinga. Orang-orang pada melongo ngeliat itu, ada yang ampe ngeces udah kek toben aja. Ada juga yang teriak kagak jelas.

Kris : "Kedahsyatan yang hqq. That's my boy."

"Ada yang mau bela dia? Maju sini!" Tantang Baekhyun sambil ngeliatin ke arah cewek dan cowok. Nyatanya kagak ada yang berani atau emang pada kagak mau.

Sehun tiba-tiba aja dorong Chanyeol "Maju Cey! Jadi pahlawan dong!"

Chanyeol nolak lah, kagak mau dia. "Jangan dorong-dorong gue, bangsat."

Baekhyun natep tajem Nayeon yang ketakutan, "Lo bersiin ini semua sebelum gue ancurin gigi lo." Baekhyun niup poninya, trus benerin jas seragam sekolahnya. Dia ngelangkahin kakinya keluar dari ruangan. Orang-orang masih pada ngeliatin dia sampe tu punggung bener-bener ngilang di balik pintu.

Nayeon langsung jatoh duduk, kaki dia lemes banget anjir pas Baekhyun ngamuk gitu.

"Gile, nyata ya galaknya. Set dah, banteng emang." Jongin mayan kagum plus gak nyangka ama kemampuan Baekhyun tadi. Cantik-cantik, tapi galak tenan. Kan ngeri :(

Sehun nepok bahu sobatnya yang rambutnya coklat disisir ke atas, nampilin jidatnya yang bikin cewek histeris. "Cey, selama ini kita ga terkalahkan apalagi lo yang keliatannya paling berjaya, tapi kayaknya sekarang bakal ada deh satu-satunya orang yang kiranya bisa jatohin kapten basket. Harus hati-hati nih ma dia mulai sekarang."

Chanyeol : "Gaada yang bisa nolak gue kali."

~~~

"Jadi, ceritain semuanya. Penasaran nih." Minta Luhan pas mereka bertiga ngumpul di kantin dan masing-masing udah pada beli makanan. Sekarang udah jamnya istirahat. 3 serangkai itu pada langsung cus ke kantin. Baekhyun yang abis dapet hukuman juga capek, butuh makanan yang ngenyangin ama minuman nyegerin.

"Oke, gue juga udah gatel pen nyerita. Jadi nih, sepatu gue itu ternyata digantung di atas pohon, anjing! Tau kagak lo pada siapa yang ngelakuin itu?! Si siluman kelinci! Gila ya, gue kesel banget. Gue minta aja dia buat ngambilin, eh kagak mau malah nantang. Trus dia mau ngedorong gue, tapi guenya minggir. Jadi aja dia yang ti kusruk kitu di tanah. Pak Shindong ngeliat. Dia langsung nyembur ke gue, nuduh gue yang dorong Nayeon. Gue udah bilang yang sebenernya, tapi si bapak bohay itu kagak percaya anjing. Untung guru, kalo kagak udah gue tendang perutnya biar kempes. Berakhirlah gue dikasih hukuman ngebersiin lapangan basket." Baekhyun kalo nyerita emang detail, jadi ceritanya berasa panjang ngalahin artis yang nyanyi satu album. Cocok dah jadi guru TK yang ngebacain dongeng.

"Lah, lo disuruh ngebersiin lapangan basket tapi sekarang udah beres? Cepet juga kerja lo." Tanggap si Kyungsoo rada heran. Biasanya, Baekhyun tuh paling lelet kalo udah bersih-bersih karena emang dia kagak biasa. Ngelipet 10 baju aja udah kayak disuruh jalan kaki dari Seoul ke Busan. Lama gengs :)

"Gue belom selesai cerita. Jeda dulu. Aus gue." Seudah nyeruput jus strawberrnya, Baekhyun ngeletakkin gelas plastik itu ke atas meja. Trus mulai ngedongeng lagi. "Nah gue ngebersiin lapangan bakset nih. Eh, si anak basket ama cheersleader dateng mau latihan. Dan lo pada tau? Di situ ada siluman kelinci. Dengan enaknya, dia ngacak-ngacak sampah yang udah gue pungutin. Anjing ga? Trus gue kesel dah, gue tendang botol kaca ampe ancur. Gue ancem dia buat gantiin gue ngerjain hukuman dan tada~! Gue gak harus nyelesain hukuman itu. Ena toh?"

"Bentar Baek, anak basket dateng ke lapang?" Tanya si Luhan. Nah ini kebiasaan, udah disebutin tadi, tapi ujungnya masih nanya. Baekhyun yang moodnya lagi baik itu jawab pake anggukan kepala. "Anjing gila, galak-galak amat lu di depan kumpulan anak cogan. Baek, jaim dikit napa biar ada yang demen sama lu. Lumayan kan, kalo lu dilirik anak basket? Misalnya-Anjir, tim basket noh!"

Kantin langsung pada ricuh dah sama cewek-cewek yang pada teriak-teriak heboh. Baekhyun balikkin badan dan dia liat tim basket yang pada keringetan abis latihan itu jalan dengan gaya kerennya yang ngebuat anak gadis bisa hamil. Baekhyun akui, mereka emang pada ganteng dan bodehnya gila mantep dah. Mereka kayak tim bakset, tapi boyben dah. Baekhyun tau itu siapa aja anggota basket. Gimana tau? Mereka populer, semua anak Dajun tau itu. Ya Baekhyun akui sih, mereka emang pada oke. Dan Baekhyun tau kalo Chanyeol yang paling top secara dia kaptennya.

Maap ni sebelumnya, Baekhyun cuma sekedar kagum aja ga sampe suka cinta gitu. Dia normal dan demen cewek ya :)

Baekhyun : "Cih, dapetin anak basket gimana? Gue udah punya doi dan dia cewek."

"Lu makan dah sono Kak Taeyeon yang lu bangga-banggain." Baekhyun sih cuma ketawa aja. Ngiri kali si Luhan.

"Betewe, kok tumben berani kasar di depan tim basket? Kan di sono ada Kak Taeyeon si sekretaris." Kata si Kyungsoo baru sadar ada yang aneh. Emang bener si Taeyeon itu sekretaris basket.

Baekhyun : "Ya gue liat-liat kali. Di sana lagi kagak ada Kak Taeyeon. Biasa orang cantik pada rajin mamam pelajaran di kelas."

~~~

Abis makan, Baekhyun nyuci tangannya di washtafle. Dia negakkin badannya, trus pas lagi asik ngaca, dia baru sadar ada bagian seragamnya yang berasa kosong. Satu atribut sekolah yang ngilang. Nametagnya! Baekhyun ngeraba-raba tubuhnya buat nyari nametagnya, tapi kagak ada. Dia yakin tadi pagi masih nempel di jas seragamnya. Baekhyun ngejentikkin jarinya, kayaknya jatoh di lapangan basket!

"Lu, Kyung, lu duluan balik ke kelas dah. Nametag gue ketinggalan di lapangan basket." Kata Baekhyun, trus langsung pergi ke lapangan basket. Dia yakin latihan udah selese dan lapangan sepi, jadi dia bisa nyari.

Bener aja, pas dia buka pintu ruangan, ternyata lapangan basket udah kagak dipake latihan lagi. Gak buang-buang waktu, Baekhyun mulai nyari itu nametagnya. Dia ngebungkukkin badannya, tapi itu kayaknya ga efektif. Jadinya, Baekhyun ngerangkak udah kek kecoak di sela-sela bangku penonton. Dia udah pasang matanya baik-baik ampe kerasa perih, tapi tetap kagak ketemu. Baekhyun makin resah, rasanya kagak enak ga make atribut sekolah, berasa ada yang kurang dan dapet ngeatif poin nanti ditambah kalo ngilang males belinya lagi. Kudu mesen dulu.

Baekhyun berdiri sambil kacak pinggang. Tiba-tiba aja mata sipit Baekhyun ngeliat benda kecil yang rada berkilau di pinggir lapang sana. Baekhyun udah cerah aja. Baru juga satu langkah ngedeketin, tapi pintu ruangan keburu dibuka sama seseorang. Baekhyun ngeringis, trus dia nundukkin badannya, sembunyi di belakang bangku penonton. Gatau dah, Baekhyun kagak mau anak basket nemuin dia sendirian di sini kek orang ilang. Ya pokoknya Baekhyun gamau ketahuan. Lebih baik ngambil nametagnyanya nanti aja tunggu mereka cabut daripada keliatan konyol.

"Ambilin dulu barang-barang di sini, trus langsung ganti baju di ruang ganti." Baekhyun tau itu suara siapa, itu Kak Changmin. Mereka keknya baru aja balik dari kantin dan ke sini buat ngambil barang-barang mereka. Yailah, kirain Baekhyun mereka lagi di ruang ganti. Ternyata mampir dulu ke sini. Si anying.

"Oke sip." Jongin nyaut.

Gak sengaja pas lagi ngambilin barangnya, Chanyeol ngeliat benda kelap kelip gak jauh dari dia berdiri. Chanyeol langsung nyamperin, trus ngambil barang yang ternyata nametag itu. Dia baca nama di sana, 'Byun Baekhyun'. Chanyeol cuma senyum miring aja, trus dia masukkin itu ke saku jaket jerseynya.

"Cey, yuk buruan. Ngapain dah lu di sana!" Jongin rada teriak ngebuat ruangan rada bergema.

"Nyantei kali. Gue nemuin nametag, yaudah gue bawa ajin. Kuy lah ganti baju."

Anjing!

Baekhyun nyebut berbagai nama-nama hewan dalem hatinya saat ngedenger salah satu anggota basket itu nemuin nametag, trus sama dia dibawa. Anying lah, itu pasti nametag Baekhyun. Yailah, padahal udah di depan mata, tapi jadi makin susah gini. Pas ngedenger suara pintu ditutup, Baekhyun negakkin tubuhnya dan turun ke lapang. Bener aja, nametagnya udah kagak ada.

"Sialan, anying."

Baekhyun ngendap-ngendap ke ruang ganti. Sesudah mastiin kalo mereka semua lagi pada mandi, Baekhyun langsung aja ngebuka pintu pelan-pelan mirip maling mau nyolong. Baekhyun ngeliat tas-tas anak basket di sofa. Dia kagak tau mana tas Chanyeol. Mana semuanya warna item lagi. Baekhyun buru-buru ngegeledah semua tas, tapi kagak nemuin. Dia mikir dimana lagi harus nyari, trus matanya ngeliat jaket di sana. Dia ngambil jaket itu dan pas ngebalik jaket, dia ngeliat tulisan 'Chanyeol 61' di belakang punggung jaket. Baekhyun langsung ngeraba-raba sakunya dan..

Gotcha!

Baekhyun narik tangannya dari saku. Dia senyum bahagia udah kayak nemuin emas pas ngeliat nametag di tangannya.

 ** _Ceklek!_**

Anjing, ngapa sih pas Baekhyun belum keluar, pintu udah dibuka aja? Baekhyun tengak-tengok nyari tempat persembunyian. Dia ngeliat loker yang kebuka. Baekhyun mutusin buat sembunyi di sana. Untung aja dia pendek dan badannya kecil, jadi bisa masuk ke sana. Masuk ke mana? Siapa yang masuk? Elah, Badan Baekhyun masuk ke loker, bukan yang 'itu'.

Baekhyun sembunyi di sana. Gila dah, sempit dan pengap banget. Bisa mati dia kalo lama-lama di sini. Baekhyun juga udah keringetan. Dia cuma bisa doa kalo anak basket ganti bajunya cepet kek model bukan kayak anak cewek pemalu yang ga sengaja keliatan dikit perutnya teriaknya udah kayak ngeliat setan.

Baekhyun bisa ngintip dari celah loker kalo anak basket udah pada ganti baju dan keluar dari ruang ganti. Baekhyun ngela nafas lega. Langsung aja dia keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Pas itu Baekhyun kek ngeliat ada yang tinggi gitu dari ujung matanya. Ah, masa tiang listrik di ruang ganti. Baekhyun mutusin buat noleh.

Baekhyun : "Huwaa!!"

Chanyeol : "Hiyaa!!"

Dua-duanya sama-sama kaget pas ngeliat muka satu sama lain. Muka udah sabodo gak kekontrol. Gila lah, Chanyeol kaget banget dia. Lagi enak-enak mau pake seragam sekolah, eh pintu loker yang tadinya ketutup itu tiba-tiba aja kebuka. Mungkin entah angin darimana, taunya cowok keluar dari sana. Udah kek kelinci keluar dari topi ajaib aja.

Baekhyun juga kaget ngeliat kapten basket yang masih ganti baju di sana. Sekarang Baekhyun melotot ngeliat penampilan Chanyeol yang cuma make sempak warna biru berkaret pelangi. Sempet-sempetnya lagi Baekhyun ngeliat yang nonjol di sana.

Chanyeol : "Anjir, lo ngapain ke ruang ganti anak basket?!"

 **Oop!**

 **Yang kemarin banyak yang kurang, jadi dirombak lagi. Semoga yang ini lebih bagus muehehe.**

 **Btw, ini ada di wattpad ya~**

 **Next? Fast up?**

 **Vommentnya ditunggu ya** **#Nnyeong**


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol : "Anjir, lo ngapain di ruang ganti anak basket?"

Pas Chanyeol nanya gitu pake nada kagetnya, Baekhyun langsung negakkin tubuhnya sambil berdehem dikit buat nutupin rasa malunya yang ketangkep basah kek maling mau nyuri kutang di komplek. Chanyeol tau Baekhyun rada gugup gitu, ya wajar atuh namanya juga ketauan :"). Dia punya niat mau isengin Baekhyun, jadi pas Baekhyun mau ngejawab pertanyaan dia, Chanyeol keburu ngomong lagi dengan pedenya, "Oh atau jangan-jangan lo mau liat anak basket telanjang ya? Lebih lucky lagi kalo kedapetan liat kaptennya." Chanyeol ngomong gitu sambil nampangin muka mesumnya, trus ngedeketin Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun ngegede pas denger tebakan menjurus tuduhan Chanyeol itu. Apalagi pas Chanyeol yang belom di baju itu ngedeketin dia sambil masang wajah mesumnya kek mau nelanjangin dia di tempat itu, muka Baekhyun langsung merah. Kampret, dia paling lemah kalo ngeliat yang beginian. Baekhyun tuh ga kuat diginiin.Takut khilaf.

Sebelum Chanyeol makin deket, Baekhyun ngomong dengen kenceng tapi ada nada gugup. "Anjir! Kagak lah. G-gue cuma mau ngambil nametag. Maaf kalo ga bilang. Udah ya gue sibuk hehe. Gue pamit." Selese ngomong gitu Baekhyun langsung ngacir keluar dari ruang ganti anak basket sebelum dia khilaf. Pas di jalan, Baekhyun mukulin kepalanya.

Bego ah, masa yang kayak gituan aja bikin dia salting.

Chanyeol sih cuma ngeliat kepergiannya aja, "Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol ngedecih yang lama-lama berubah jadi senyuman, trus dia geleng-gelengin kepalanya dan lanjut make baju.

~~~

Karena pertandingan udah deket, jadi anak basket itu latihan mulu. Cape sih, tapi ada yang bilang juga enak. Iye, bisa sering-sering liat cogan mandi keringet. Sunbin salah satunya yang paling nonjol. Berhubung dia bendahara, jadi bisa ada akses buat mepet ke anak basket. Kan biasanya kalo ada guru ada pelatih dia rada malu-malu semut, nah mumpung sekarang gaada bikos mereka berdua pada ada tugas, jadi dia keluarin semua jurus menggoda imannya.

Bajingan memang :)

Sunbin duduk di bangku pinggir lapang ala tuan putri doyan nyabe. Ya liat atuh cara duduknya yang sebelah kaki kanannya disilangin di atas kaki kiri bikin rok pendeknya agak kesingkap ngeliatin pahanya, trus tangannya disandarin di belakang badannya dan dia rada nyondongin dada montoknya ke depan. Bangsul pen nyodorin dadanya :) Matanya ngeliat ke anak basket sambil senyum-senyum menggoda gitu.

Sunbin : "Hey~ Semangat ya latihannyaahh~."

Anak-anak basket ngelirik Sunbin bentar, trus ngacuhin lagi. Kalo Jongin ngeliatnya agak lama soalnya ngerasa paling dipanggil muehehe. Dia ngeliatin Sunbin dari atas sampe bawah, trus geleng-geleng sambil nahan ketawa.

Jongin : "Njir, kek tante girang nunggu orderan."

Sehun : "Goblok wkwkwk. Btw, aing rada enek ngeliatnya."

Victoria : "WOY LATIHAN YANG BENER ANYINQ!"

Pas manajer basket yang garang itu ngaum keknya semua roh halus di lapangan indoor basket pun minggat dan buru-buru ngungsi ke tempat yang lebih aman, anak anak basket terutama si Jongin langsung fokus lagi. Njing lah, bahkan setan pun mau conge ngedenger teriakannya.

~~~

Mukanya ganteng. Ngaku ajalah, buktinya banyak yang demen. Cewek rela ngantri bodo amat mau jadi pacar ke berapa atau bahkan selingkuhan.

Badannya bagus. Ga gendut, rada kurus, tapi tangan sama perutnya ada otot bukan lemak. Sesuailah sama tingginya.

Tingginya di atas rata-rata. Kalo berdiri di depan tu orang, dia berasa kurcaci. Anyinglah, tingginya cuman sampe lehernya aja. Kalo mau liat dia mesti ngedongak, kalo kagak ya cuma keliatan jakunnya aja.

Otaknya mayan encer. Namanya sering disebut dan dipanggil ke depan buat ngambil piala jadi juara kelas.

Berasal dari keluarga kaya. Ya meski ga kaya raya banget, tapi seenggaknya uangnya lebih. Dia sering naek motor ninja kadang mobil.

Kapten basket. Jelas jago olahraga, terutama basket. Termasuk pemain terbaik juga yang sering cetak angka. Pokoknya mantap lah permainan basketnya.

Gila dah ya. Itu udah kayak paket makanan. Semuanya ada. Iya, adanya di orang yang namanya Park Chanyeol. Cogan yang posisinya nomer satu di Dajun SHS disusul anggota tim basketnya, beberapa anak OSIS, gak lupa Baekhyun and the geng juga. Btw, kalo Baekhyun dkk mah bukan cogan. Hehe, ada kesalahan teknis. Mereka mah cocan :)

"Kok ada ya yang gitu?"

Luhan ama Kyungsoo kompak nengok pas orang yang duduk di tengah mereka ngeluarin suara. Luhan yang tadinya lagi cerita langsung berenti dan sekarang dua-duanya natap bingung Baekhyun. Oya, sekarang mereka bertiga lagi pada duduk di bangku taman belakang sekolah yang panjang. Udah pada pulang sih, cuma mereka emang niatnya nongkrong dulu dimari sambil nungguin jemputan.

Sekalian juga modus siapa tau anak basket yang lagi latihan lewat ehe -Luhan

Kyungsoo : "Gitu? Apanya?"

Luhan : "Lu kesambet paan dah. Tadi ngelamun pas gue cerita, trus tiba-tiba nanya ga jelas."

Iya, jadi ceritanya, Si Luhan itu lagi curhat. Biasa, kegiatan rutinitas cewek–eh maap, cowok cantik. Nah Kyungsoo manggut-manggut, tapi Baekhyun cuma diem aja ngelamun gitu. Dan tiba-tiba dia motongcerita Luhan dengan ngeluarin pertanyaan ngebingungin gitu.

Baekhyun masih belom terlalu sadar, dia jawab aja, "Ya Chanyrol. Kok dia perfek gitu?"

Luhan nyengir ga jelas kek kambing. "Ceilah baru nyadar. Oh, jangan-jangan sekarang lu suka ya? Ngaku lu! Kalo kagak, gue doain nanti lu jadi cewek digenjot sama kak Taeyeon."

Luhan kalo ngomong emang suka ngawur. Maklum, belum hatam ngomong bahasa koreanya. Hehe.

Baekhyun langsung sepenuhnya sadar pas Luhan heboh sambil ngeguncangin plus nepok-nepok badan dia. "Eanjir kagak tai. Yaudahlah lupain aja yang tadi itu. Goblok lah, mana bisa kalo gue cewek gue digenjot cewek lagi."

Kyungsoo : "Cewek genjot cewek?"

Luhan tadinya mau ngejelasin, keburu dibekep mulutnya ma Baekhyun pake tangannya, trus dia nyengir ga jelas. Kyungsoo cuma kedip-kedip aja. Baekhyun ngelepasin tangannya dari Luhan, trus ngelemparin tatapan. 'Jangan ngomong macem-macem anjing.' Luhan cuma nyengir.

Kyungsoo : "Eh Baek, jadi gimana nametag lu? Udah ada?"

Baekhyun : "Nametag?"

Nametag = Ketemu kapten bakset setengah telanjang.

Mendadak Baekhyun gugup.

Luhan : "Jadi itu lu udah nemu? Kalo udah nemuinnya dimana?"

Kok dua curutnya jadi ngedesak gini? Mereka emang detail ampe nemu nametag aja mesti diceritain. Berak macet aja kudu curhat.

Baekhyun neguk liurnya kasar, trus masang senyuman gitu. "Ya gitu. Ketemu di lapang indoor basket."

Luhan : "Di indoor ada anak basket lagi latihan?"

Baekhyun : "Btw, gue mau balik sekarang ya. Mau bikin sesuatu buat kak Taeyeon hehe."

~~~

Dengan gaya acak adutnya, Baekhyun jalan masuk ke rumah besarnya yang sepi karena dia tinggal sendiri ama maidnya sementara orang tuanya kerja di luar negri. Iya, orang kaya dia. Btw, dia juga lebih kaya dari Chanyeol. Selain dari faktor kerjaan orang tua, Baekhyun sering menang lomba, jadi dapet penghargaan, duit, medal emas. Pas dia lewat, pelayan di rumahnya pada ngebungkuk hormat. Baekhyun sebenernya ga enak, ya masa ada yang lebih tua dari dia, tapi malah mereka yang ngebungkuk ke Baekhyun cuma karena status Baekhyun anak majikan. Ya tapi emang gitu tuntutan pekerjaan, jadi Baekhyun cuma bisa nyengir aja.

Baekhyun naikkin anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Dia masuk kamar, trus ganti baju. Pas udah selese ganti baju, dia duduk di meja belajarnya. Baekhyun mandang ke depan, mikirin sesuatu.

Mikirin Chanyeol.

Hadeuh, dia itu emang lemah banget kalo urusan ama cowok. Apalagi tadi keadaan si kapten basket itu telanjang, kan ngebuat Baekhyun lemes.

Pas sadar, Baekhyun langsung geleng-gelengin kepalanya buat ngusir pikiran itu. "Paan sih? Gue bukan gay. Oke, pokoknya gue gak gay dan gue suka cewek. Gue suka Kak Taeyeon." Baekhyun ngomong ama dirinya sendiri buat tetep ada di jalan yang lurus.

Oya, kak Taeyeon!

Baekhyun senyum, trus ngeluarin kertas kosong warna pink dari laci meja belajarnya. Dia mulai nulis sesuatu di situ. Nulisnya sambil nyengir sendiri lagi.

~~~

Sekarang Baekhyun sama Taeyeon lagi jalan berdua sambil gandengan tangan malem-malem di taman kota. Taman kotanya ga terlalu rame, tapi tetep asik karena suasananya bagus gitu ada lampu kelap-kelip. Pokoknya top lah buat kencan ato malmingan. Taeyeonnya sih biasa aja gitu sambil liat-liat sekitar, tapi Baekhyun yang salting. Dia kek orgil, lirik-lirik Taeyeon sambil cekikikan ga jelas.

Berbunga-bunga boleh. Kek orgil jangan.

Baekhyun : "Kak Taeyeon mau duduk dulu?"

Taeyeon ngangguk aja, trus Baekhyun narik Taeyeon buat duduk di kursi taman yang panjang. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan. Cuma diem aja. Baekhyun ngeliatin Taeyeon lagi ngedongak buat liatin langit malem. Demi dewi, Taeyeon cantik banget gila. Gimana ya? Pokoknya cahaya di langit itu kayak nyinarin wajahnya. Jadi wajah Taeyeon itu kek bersinar.

Taeyeon : "Baek, liat deh langitnya indah."

Baekhyun : "Langit emang bagus, tapi aku lebih suka liat kakak yang beribu kali lebih indah."

Acekiwir

Taeyeon nengok ke arah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pasang senyum gantengnya. Taeyeon cuma diem kedip-kedip mata. Pelan-pelan Baekhyun ngedeketin wajahnya ke arah Taeyeon. Dia kira ini waktunya buat nyicip itu bibir merkah. Taeyeon ngikut aja mejemin matanya. Wajah mereka udah deket. Biar cepet ngegapai bibir Taeyeon, Baekhyun monyongin bibirnya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! Kamu tidur di kelas saya?! Keluar kamu bersiin lantai 2!!"

~~~

Perasaan Baekhyun itu tadi cuma ngantuk aja, eh tapi malah kebablasan tidur pas pelajaran kimia. Jadilah sekarang Baekhyun dihukum ngepel sepanjang lantai 2 kawasan kelas 11 sama guru cewek yang emang galak itu. Ya ga nyesel ketiduran di kelas sih, soalnya kan mimpiin kak Taeyeon hehe. Cuma ya rada kesel aja gitu belom sempet cipokan.

Baekhyun asik aja ngepel ya meski rada ngaco soalnya dia emang ga pernah ngepel. Baekhyun berenti ngepel, dia ngeliat pel trus ember isi air. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide di otaknya. Dia punya cara cepet buat ngebersiin ini semua. Baekhyun senyum. Dia ngegulung lengannya sampe siku, trus noel idungnya make jempol.

Baekhyun masukkin pel ke ember dengan semangat 45, trus tanpa diperes dulu, dia langsung ngepel. Ngepelnya sesuka hati. Asal basahin lantai aja dan dia malah bahagia. Ketawa- tawa ga jelas, dikata lagi maen pilem drakor.

 ** _Kring_**

 ** _Kring_**

 ** _Kring_**

 ** _Bel istirahat!_**

Begitu bel, murid-murid langsung pada keluar kelas. Mereka pada cepet gitu buru-buru ke kantin takut keburu penuh. Pas mereka keluar kelas, banyak yang langsung kepleset dan berujung jatoh di lantai gara-gara lantainya basah banget cem kebanjiran. Mereka tuh keplesetnya saling nyusul kayak tumbang satu persatu. Mending kalo cuma ngelibatin satu kelas, ini semua kelas 11. Jadilah di kelas 11 itu pada gaduh like this :

"Huwaa!"

"Eanjing!"

 ** _Bruk!_**

"Goblok sia maneh."

"Aw! Aing terkejut"

"Anjing!"

 ** _Brak!_**

"Astagfirullah gusti!"

"Anying, kepleset aing."

 ** _Gedebug!_**

"Eh monyong lu sialan."

"Goblokkk!!"

"Copot eh copot kodok lompat."

 ** _Prang!_**

"Aduhh!!"

"Sialan gue jatoh!"

"Kyaa!"

 ** _Brugh!_**

Baekhyun lagi ngepel di ujung, trus pas ngedenger keributan, dia langsung ngedongak liat ke depan. Dia cengo liat banyak cewek cowok yang duduk di lantai, trus mereka juga pada marah-marah. Baekhyun cuma kedip-kedip aja. Tiba-tiba mereka semua kompak nengok ngeliat Baekhyun make tatapan horror. Baekhyun awalnya bingung, trus pas ngeliat dia lagi megang pel, Baekhyun baru ngerti.

"Ehehehe, itu bukan gue kok asli. Gue cuma ngepel di bagian–"

"Baekhyuuunnn!!!".

Baekhyun ngelempar tongkat pel, trus buru-buru kabur dari sana.

~~~

"Baekhyun, lu buat ulah lagi ya? Soalnya ni banyak banget yang protes ke gue. Katanya lu bikin banyak anak kelas 11 jatoh karena lantainya basah dan itu lu yang nyebabin."

Baekhyun cuma bisa nundukkin kepala aja pas ketos lagi ngomong ma dia. Iya, jadi dia disuruh ke ruangan ketos karena kayaknya emang pada banyak yang ngadu ke ketos soal lantai basah itu. Btw, Baekhyun emang mayan mayan deket ma ketos. Ya salah satunya karena Baekhyun sering berbuat ulah dan dipanggil ke sini.

Baekhyun hela napas. "Ya itu buka salah gue harusnya. Merekanya aja ga hati-hati. Gue kan cuma ngejalanin hukuman aja." Baekhyun bela dirinya.

"Tapi lu ngepelnya ga bener, buktinya banyak yang jatoh. Lain kali lu hati-hati dan jangan buat ulah lagi Baek, masalahnya nanti lu dapet negatif poin terus dan bisa aja dikeluarin dari sekolah. Sekarang lu boleh balik deh." Baekhyun cuma ngangguk, trus dia balik badan. Pas dia udah mau megang knop pintu, tiba-tiba aja udah dibuka duluan.

 ** _BRAK!_**

Itu yang buka pintu ruangan ketos si Chanyeol. Dia emang bukan anggota OSIS, tapi dia deket ama anak OSIS. Jadi dia sering mampir ke ruang OSIS.

Baekhyun kaget pas ngeliat Chanyeol ada di depan dia. Chanyeol cuma ngangkat dua alisnya bingung liat Baekhyun di sini. Baekhyun buru-buru nundukkin kepala gamau ngeliatin mukanya -dia malu ketemu Chanyeol gegara kejadian kemarin di ruang ganti-, trus jalan mepet-mepet ke pintu mirip tokek. Dia mau keluar, tapi gamau bilang permisi karena Chanyeol ngalangin pintu. Jadilah mepet-mepet.

Chanyeol : "Itu Baekhyun, kan? Kok bisa di sini?"

Suho : "Iya, dia buat masalah, jadi gue panggil ke sini."

Chanyeol cuma ketawa sambil geleng-gelengin kepalanya.

Suho : "Ngapa lu ketawa sendirian?"

Chanyeol : "Kagak kagak. Kuy lah ke kantin. Yang lain dah pada nungguin."

Suho : "Sip, kali ini gue yang traktir. Bebas dah pesen apa sampe mba-mbanya dipesen juga gapapa."

Chanyeol : "Mancaayyy."

~~~

Sebelum Baekhyun nyusul dua sobatnya yang udah duluan di kantin, Baekhyun mampir dulu ke tempat loker kakak kelas 12. Baekhyun ngeliat loker yang kata dia paling bagus, yaiyalah, dia kan demen ama yang punya. Baekhtun senyum aja. Dia ngeluarin sesuatu dari kantong blazernya. Tengak-tengok dulu, trus masukkin benda itu ke celah loker. Baekhyun langsung kabur aja buru-buru ke kantin sebelum ada yang liat dia.

Gak lama setelah Baekhyun pergi, Taeyeon (kakak kelas cewek yang paling hitz) dateng. Ini kan jam istirahat, nah seyelah ini pelajarannya ganti, jadi dia mesti ngambil keperluan pelajaran selanjutnya. Taeyeon ngebuka lokernya. Dia liat di sana banyak hadiah dari fansnya, paling banyak coklat ama permen. Udah jadi hal biasa ini. Taeyeon liat ada banyak surat gitu. Taeyeon ngerasa tertarik sama satu surat warna biru itu dibanding surat lainnya. Ya karena warna biru itu favoritenya sama lucu itu gambarnya. Taeyeon ngambil surat itu, trus ngebuka dan baca.

 ** _Untuk : Kak Taeyeon cantik_**

 ** _Hai Kak Taeyeon~ Peka dong liat sini kkk. Ih, kakak makin cantik aja buat aku makin suka hehe. Semangat ya kak Taeyeon! Saranghae_**

 ** _Dari : Yang selalu memperhatikanmu._**

Masih alay gini, berarti dari adik kelas. Taeyeon senyum, trus geleng-gelenginin kepalanya.

~~~

Sekarang cogan-cogan Dajun SHS lagi pada kumpul di kantin buat makan siang bareng. Siapa aja? Chanyeol, Sehun, Xiumin, Jongin, Kris, Suho, Tao, Lay, dan Chen. Yoi, Basket dan OSIS. Meski beda tim gitu, tapi mereka deket loh sahabatan. Dan kumpulnya mereka di kantin sekarang, bikin kantin rame. Mulai dari makin berisik ama penuh. Ciwi-ciwi ama uke pada buru-buru dandan siapa tau dilirik hehe, kalo yang cowok cuma masang wajah gasuka. Ya atuh mereka diabaikan karena semua yang ciwi atau uke sukanya ma mereka. Berasa ga laku :")

Sehun : "Gila dah, lu kemana aja ho? Kita udah nungguin lu dari tadi."

Suho : "Wkwkwk, maap gaes, tadi ada yang perlu gue tanganin."

Jongin : "Gue tebak, soal Baekhyun bukan?"

Suho : "Kok tau?"

Jongin : "Karena kan aku cinta kamu, terutama duitnya hehehe."

Lay : "Jongin gaboleh mesum ih."

Chen : "Setau gue itu matre deh."

Kris : "Terserah dia coeg."

Xiumin : "Tau lah ho, orang kita pada kelas 11 dan kita liat itu. Btw, gue kagak jatoh. Ngaku lu pada siapa di sini yang jatoh?"

Sehun : "Gue kagak."

Jongin : "Alhamdu, gue juga enggak."

Tao : "Yee, gue mah hati-hati jadi kagak."

Chanyeol : "Untung cogan terakhiran, jadi gak kena."

Chen : "Wess, gue engga dong soalnya gue punya mata."

Lay : "Iching gapapa kok, jadi jangan khawatir ya."

Suho : "Gue sih engga, berkat sepatu emas gue muehehe."

Kris : "Bangsat kalian semua tidak setia. GUE JATOH ANJIR!".

Semua ngakak.

Jongin : "Lain kali kalo liat pake mata. Matanya dimajuin dong jangan giginya aja. Kan jadinya matanya kehalangan sama gigi."

Kris : "Angkat kaki lu biadab!"

~

Sementara Baekhyun masih belom muncul, Luhan ama Kyungsoo ke kantin duluan. Mereka ngeliat kantin rame banget dan nemuin kumpulan cogan di sana dan mereka mikir pantesan aja. Mereka nyari kursi dan Kyungsoo dengan mata gedenya bisa nemu 1 meja 3 kursi kosong di sana. Kyungsoo ama Luhan nyamperin itu dan baru mereka narik kursi, tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang ikut narik.

Nayeon : "Maaf ini kursi buat gue ama temen-temen."

Luhan : "Lah mana bisa? Kan temen gue duluan yang ngeliat dan kita duluan yang dateng."

Nayeon : "Lu semua gatau ladies first?"

Nayeon : "Ah, kayaknya itu ga berlaku buat kalian yang banci. Itu cuma buat cowok gentle aja".

Nayeon sama dua temennya si Mina dan Momo cuma ketawa aja.

"Ngomong apa barusan?" Itu Baekhyun. Dia liat dua sobatnya yang lagi hadep-hadepan sama Nayeon dkk di meja sana. Pasti lagi pada adu bacot dan Baekhyun yakin kalo Nayeon duluan yang mulai. Baekhyun ngedeketin mereka dan dia denger Nayeon ngatain sobatnya banci. Marah lah dia sialan.

Nayeon langsung keliatan tersentak gitu dan takut pas liat muka datar Baekhyun.

Luhan : "Baek, liat si Nayeon ngatain banci."

Kyungsoo : "Dia cari masalah padahal kita duluan yang nemuin ini kursi."

Mendadak dua sobatnya pada mepet-mepet ke arah Baekhyun yang berdiri di tengah mereka. Mereka persis bocah ngadu ke emaknya.

Dari kejauhan,

Xiumin : "Weh, itu kan si Baekhyun ama dua temennya."

Sehun : "Keknya mereka lagi berurusan ama Nayeon dkk."

Jongin : "Dalam itungan detik, mereka bakal ribut!"

Kris : "Anjirlah rame!"

Lay : "Siapa yang ribut? Apa yang rame? Lalu, dimana aku sekarang?"

Balik lagi ke Baekhyun dkk yang lagi berurusan ama Nayeon.

Nayeon : "Dimana-mana cowok itu ngalah sama cewek!"

Baekhyun : "Udah pernah ngerasain digampar pake kursi, belom?"

Nayeon : "Belom. Trus? Lu mau pukul gue pake itu? Coba sini! Biar mereka semua liat kalo lu emang banci mukul cewek."

Baekhyun emang masang wajah datar, tapi dia lagi kesel banget. Sebelah tangannya ke angkat megang sandaran kursi, trus megang erat ampe tangannya gemetar. Matanya natap ke arah Nayeon tajem banget buat Nayeon ngerasa keintimidasi. Dia kek mau ditelen bulet-bulet.

"SINI MAJU LU ANJING!".Baekhyun ngangkat kursi itu ke atas make dua tangannya.

Semua pada nengok ke arah teriakan itu dan seketika mereka kaget ampe wajah kagak terkontrol lagi. Di pause dulu ah, yok kita liat atu-atu wajah mereka yang lagi pada kaget.

 **Nayeon** : Matanya setengah mejem ditambah mulutnya kebuka.

 **Chanyeol** : Bibirnya monyong. Kaget ala cogan. Sebenernya dia lagi ngomong, eh malah dipause.

 **Kris** : Mulutnya kebuka dikit Diem ga berkata-kata. Cowo keren banget.

 **Kai** : Mukanya mah selo polos, tapi karena dia mangap. Jadi mukanya kek orang tablo.

 **Sehun** : Rada derp dikit soalnya matanya setengah mejem. Mulutnya juga kebuka bentuk bulet.

 **Tao** : Dia kaget ganteng. Napasnya juga rada tersendat.

 **Lay** : Diem, trus selanjutnya malah senyum ketawa.

 **Suho** : Dua matanya melotot ga terlalu besar, trus nerjap.

 **Xiumin** : Antara kaget sama takjub. Dia cuma buka mulutnya aja agak lebar.

 **Jongdae** : Ga woles ini. Matanya melotot, bibir bebeknya kebuka dikit. Trus dia nekuk alisnya.

 **Luhan** : Paling ga woles, muka ga kekontrol. Udah matanya melotot, mulutnya kebuka lebar kek saluran aer.

 **Kyungsoo** : Kalem dia mah. Cuma natap pake mata buletnya yang rada gedean dikit. Mulutnya sedikit kebuka.

Nayeon : "Kyaaa!"

Apaan dah, dipukul juga belom, tapi udah teriak kenceng sambil mejemin matanya.

Baekhyun ngedengus, trus dia naro lagi kursi ke tempatnya. "Pergi sono!"

Nayeon keliatan kesel. Dia ngehentakkin kakinya, trus pergi dari sana bareng ama temen-temennya. Mungkin ngerjain Baekhyunnya lain kali aja.

"Kuy lah! Udah laper gue!" Dan mereka bertiga duduk tenang di kursi yang tadi jadi bahan masalah.

Kumpulan cogan itu udah sadar dari bengongnya kagetnya mereka liat Baekhyun angkat kursi. Mereka balik fokus duduk rapih hadap depan sambil makan. Sehun masih ngeliatin Baekhyun, trus dia tepuk tangan. "Gila mantap! Wkwkwk, cewek-cowok kayaknya bisa dihajar abis sama dia."

Jongin : "Kata gue sih, dia gabisa ditaklukin."

Tao : "Setuju. Susah kayaknya."

Xiumin : "Dulu gue pikir semua bisa takluk sama kita-kita, apalagi Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang gue ga yakin. Baekhyun, dia menang."

Chanyeol : "Jangan remehin gue gaes. Gue sering ya berhasil naklukin cewek-cewek yang kata kalian susah."

Chen : "Gue bakal kasih lu sepatu basket keluaran baru merk terkenal ples bola bakstenya kalo lu bisa taklukin dia, tapi kalo sebaliknya, gue minta lu traktir gue dua ekor bebek panggang di restoran bintang lima! Btw, waktunya 7 hari."

Chanyeol : "Call!"

Suho : "Ada-ada aja kalian."

Sehun : "Bangsat lah, gue ngebayangin Chanyeol udah digorok duluan."

Lay : "Nanti kalo Chanyeol menang, Baekhyunnya buat siapa?"

Fagh!

Xiumin : "Makan yu, keburu dingin nih makanannya. Anjirlah pen mewek gue."

~~~

Pertandingan basket ama sekolah lain bakal dilaksanain besok jam 4 sore. Jadi hari ini mereka harus bener-bener fokus. Sebelum latihan, mereka pada pemanasan dulu. Chanyeol lagi lari muterin lapangan sambil ngedribble bola diikuti temen-temennya di belakang.

"Fokus fokus!" Guru Choi Siwon ada di pinggir lapang sambil tepok-tepok tangan nyemangatin.

"Semangat! Sisa besok lagi!" Pelatih Song Jihyo yang berdiri di samping Siwon juga rada teriak buat nyemangatin anak didik mereka.

Sunbin : "Fokus yahh~."

Selain anak basket, anak CL juga lagi pada latihan. Guru Kim Taehee dibantu sama pelatih Kahi lagi ngeliatin mereka sambil ngoreksi kalo ada yang kurang. Yejin juga sebagai ketua CL bakal ngeliatin temen-temannya yang salah. Dia juga paling semangat karena ya jadi contoh.

Pelatih Kahi : "1..2..3.. Sana lompat!"

Pelatih Kahi : "Mina kurang bungkuk badannya biar Jihyo keliatan."

Guru Kim Taehee : "Latihan yang bener. Besok pertandingannya."

Sementara anggota tim lagi pada latihan, kalo staf inti duduk di pinggir lapang sambil ngurus beberapa hal yang kurang kayak biaya, informasi, pakaian, dll. Taeyeon keliatan cemas sambil berusaha ngehubungin seseorang. Victoria, manajer basket belom muncul juga. Udah lebih dari setengah jam padahal. Victoria harusnya dateng buat ngasih masukkan sambil ngurusin beberapa hal.

 ** _Ceklek_**

"Maaf telat. Ada banyak tugas tadi dan pelajaran tambahan." Katanya sambil bungkuk. Ga lupa juga ngasih salam sama guru dan pelatih. Karena dia kelas 12, dia dimaklumi banyak tugas.

Sekarang dia bantuin Taeyeon buat ngurus keperluan anak basket atau pertandingan besok. Pas itu Taeyeon sempet-sempetnya ngeliat Chanyeol yang keringetan, trus ngangkat bajunya buat ngusapin keringetnya. Taeyeon ngambil sebotol air dan baru aja mau berdiri, tapi udah keduluan sama Sunbin. Jadi aja Taeyeon gak jadi.

"Chanyeol capek ya? Nih minum dulu~" Dia rada lari-lari alay ke tengah lapang, trus nyerahin sebotol minuman ke ceye.

Sehun : "Lah buat kita-kita mana?"

Sunbin : "Oh iya lupa. Bentar ya~"

"Gaes ni minum kalian! Tangkep yak!" Victoria nenteng kresek isi air mineral, trus dia lempar-lemparin ke arah anak basket yang langsung diterima. Dia mah jegger, beda ama Sunbin yang ngasih minum aja kek udah mau ngasih bunga ke presiden.

Maklum, anak alay.

Hehe

Eh?

~~~

Baekhyun ngatur napasnya, trus dia mulai angkat besi yang beratnya 30kg. Ga terlalu berat buat dia karena udah biasa. Dia lagi latihan hapkido di sekolahnya ditemenin dua sobatnya, tapi juga ada banyak benda-benda gym di tempat latihannya. Baekhyun udah keringetan ampe wajahnya merah. Udah 2 jam dia latihan di sini. Kenapa dia latihan padahal sekarang bukan jadwalnya? Karena mau ngapain juga di rumah. Lebih enak latihan di sekolah ditemenin dua sobatnya meski mereka berdua bukan anak hapkido.

Kyungsoo : "Mantap Baek! Tahan bentar lagi!"

Luhan : "Gila machoo!!"

Berhasil angkat besi 30kg, Baekhyun jatohin itu. Dia duduk di pinggir bareng dua sahabatnya dan minum aer rakus kek orang ga pernah minum setaun.

Luhan : "Mantep dah. Tangan lu sakit gak?"

Baekhyun : "Gak lah. Gituan doang enteng!"

Kyungsoo : "Sekarang lu mau ngapain lagi? Mau balik?"

Baekhyun : "Kuy lah balik yok."

Mereka bertiga jalan barengan keluar dari ruang latihan anak hapkido.

Luhan : "Besok ada pertandingan basket. Mau nonton gak?"

Kyungsoo : "Mau!"

Luhan : "Pasti lu mau liatin si Pangeran Kai Kai itu, kan?"

Kyungsoo : "Apaan sih Lu?"

Luhan : "Ciee yang malu. Unch unch. Uco sudah besar tidak pakai popok bayi, tapi mau kalo dipakein Kai~!"

Baekhyun : "Goblo ih ngakak."

Kyungsoo : "Dih."

Luhan : "Wkwkwk, btw Baek, lu mau gak? Mayan loh liat cogan. Kapten basketnya eak eak."

Baekhyun : "Paan sih kapten basket kapten basket. Biasa aja tAu!"

Luhan : "Siapa ya yang waktu itu nanya kok kapten basket prefect?"

Baekhyun : "Lo gue end! Yuk Kyung!"

Luhan : "Dih ngambek. Tungguin gue kampret!"

Luhan ngejar Baekhyun di belakang, trus ga sengaja dia liat anak basket yang baru selese latihan. Mereka semua keringetan dan Chanyeol ngebuka bajunya dengan santai. Luhan yang ngeliat itu langsung heboh sendiri. Dia deketin Baekhyun, trus nepok dua pundaknya kenceng.

Baekhyun : "Sakit tai! Paan si l–"

"Lu liat itu anjir! Mantap! Berubahlah kau Baek jadi Gay!" Luhan langsung megang kepala Baekhyun dari belakang dan ngarahin ke anak tim basket yang lagi jalan dengan gaya keren.

Mata Baekhyun langsung nangkep si Chanyeol yang telanjang dada. Mata Baekhyun langsung jadi bulet. Trus pas itu juga, mata Chanyeol ngeliat ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung nutup matanya. "Anjir, asli gue gak liat apa-apa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oop!**

 **Next? Fast up? Komen, follow, favoritenya ditunggu ya~**

 **#Nnyeong**


	3. chapter 3

Malem ini Baekhyun cabut make mobilnya yang dicat kagak karuan, mana ada stiker stoberi gede lagi. Btw, pergi malem bukan berarti ke club atau balapan motor dan sejenisnya ya. Dia anak baik-baik pembela kebenaran meski sifatnya liar dan blak-blakan. Baekhyun pergi ngunjungin rumah cewek. Eits, jangan salah sangka dulu. Bukan ke rumahnya Kak Taeyeon. Masih waras dia buat ga ke runah doi. Iyalah, mau ngapain dia ke sana? Pacar, temen juga bukan :) Taeyeon kenal dia juga engga kali.

Miris :') Baekhyun not what-what kok.

Mobil Baekhyun berenti di depan rumah gede tingkat dua. Karena Baekhyun sering ke sini dan orang rumah kenal dia, satpam yang jaga di gerbang langsung ngebukain pager. Baekhtun nundukkin kepala tanda makasih, trus dia masukkin mobilnya dan parkir di garasi yang mayan luas. Baekhyun turun daru mobil, trus masuk ke rumah.

"Ma~ Baekhyun dateng nih~." Katanya pake nada mendayu sambil muterin runah nyariin mamanya. Rumahnya sepi soalnya gede, tapi ditinggal sendirian sama beberapa pekerja.

Loh kok mamanya?

Trus yang mansion keluarga Byun?

Bingung ya?

Iya.

Jadi, 3 tahun lalu bonyoknya Baekhyun cerai karena bokapnya demen ama cewek lain yang merupakan rekan kerjanya bahkan mereka pacaran. Nah si Baekhyun bgikut papanya yang nikah lagi sama pacarnya. Gatau kenapa, sampe sekarang mama tirinya itu belom hamil-hamil, jadi sekarang Baekhyun masih anak tunggal. Mereka bertiga tinggal di rumah utama keluarga Byun dan sering pergi keluar negri bisnis. Sedangkan mama kandungnya alias si mantan istri ini tinggal sendiri di rumahnya. Mamanya mayan kaya makanya rumahnya gede hehe. Ohya, mamanya belom nikah lagi. Alhamdu, Baekhyun teu kudu punya papa tiri.

Penasaran mampap nya Baekhyun?

Papanya Baekhyun, namanya Byun Hyunbin. Nama Hyun bapaknya nurun ke Baekhyun.

Nah, kalo mama kandungnya Baekhyun alias si mantan istri, Jun Jihyun. Yelah, ada Hyunnya lagi. Ya makannya karena dua-duanya ada Hyun, jadi nama anaknya ada Hyunnya juga.

Kalo mama tirinya Baekhyun alias si istri kedua, Kang Sora. Beda belasan tahun umurnya sama mama Jun. Cantik sih, tapi kadang horror mukanya.

Cukup segitu aja infonya, sekarang Baekhyun mampir ke rumah mama kandungnya. Dia ngelilingin rumah nyariin mamanya sambil manggil-manggil.

"Eh, Baekhyun sayang dateng~." Itu suara mamanya yang dateng dari arah dapur. Malem-malem kok masak?

Baekhyun langsung senyum lebar, trus meluk erat mamanya kek udah ga ketemu tahunan aja padahal baru ketemu minggu kemarin. Baekhyun emang cuma manja ke mama Jun aja. Kalo mama tirinya si Kang Sora itu-uhm, ga benci sih, cuma kurang nyaman aja. Berasa horror.

Baekhyun yang sengaja nyenderin palanya di dada mama Jun itu ngedongakkin kepalanya. "Baekhyun kangen mama! Di rumah juga sepi banget." Adunya masang muka imut kek anak anjing minta dipungut.

Itu mah Baekhyun, kalo kita kek kucing tua buluk minta dibuang :")

Mama Jun Jihyun cuma ketawa pelan liat anak manja kesayangannya. Dia ngacak-ngacak rambut Baekhyun. "Padahal baru ketemu minggu kenarin loh. Emang papa Hyunbin sama mama Sora kemana? Masih kerja?"

Baekhyun masang muka sedih sambil ngangguk pelan. Cute banget asli.

"Iya, papa sama mama Kang masih kerja di New York. Baekhyun kan kesepian. Baekhyun mau tinggal di rumah mama Jun aja."

"Mama sih oke-oke aja, tapi nanti kalo ketauan gimana? Papa bakalan marah loh. Makanya kalo gamau kesepian cari pacar dong. Muka oke cantik gini pasti banyaklah cowok yang ngantri.. walaupun kadang kelakuannya kek orang kampung." Pas yang kalimat terakhir itu suaranya dipelanin sambil pasang muka watados.

"Ih! Masa gini dibilang cantik? Pokoknya ganteng ma! Baekhyun gamau cowok pada ngantri buat Baekhyun, Baekhyun maunya menangin hati cewek yang Baekhyun suka." Baekhyun nepok-nepok dada kanannya bangga sambil bayangin Kak Taeyeon.

"Halah, kalo pacaran sama cewek palingan juga nanti kamu yang jadi ceweknya. Mama kurang sreg sama yang lesbi." Ini enaknya mama Jun, orangnya bikin nyaman, ga serius banget dan suka bercanda. Meski kadang bercandanya suka kelewatan ehe.

"Ih!" Baekhyun cemberut sambil ngelipet tangannya di dada.

"Hehe, yaudah yuk duduk dulu. Mama bikinin milkshake strawberry ya. Baekhyun pasti mau, kan?"

"Pake tambahan es krim strawberry dan Baekhyun ga marah lagi."

~~~

 ** _Line_**

 **Cogan High Class Squad (9)**

 ** _ChanyeolPark :_**

 ** _*Ngirim foto Baekhyun*_**

 ** _ChanyeolPark :_**

 ** _Itu kan yang namanya Baekhyun?_**

 ** _KimjongKai :_**

 ** _Mantep! Cantik anjing, sayangnya galak._**

 ** _OhhSehunhh :_**

 ** _Iya anjir! Dapet potonya darimana lu?!_**

 ** _Xiumimin :_**

 ** _Iya yang itu._**

 ** _Kris.Wu :_**

 ** _Lah paan nih pada ngomongin Baekhyun._**

 ** _ChanyeolPark :_**

 ** _Weh, gue mah niat makanya bisa dapet potonya wkwkwk. Banyak koneksi gue. Liat ya, bakal gue tunjukkin kemampuan gue naklukin orang._**

 ** _JongdaeChen :_**

 ** _Niat wkwkwk. Seminggu ya._**

 ** _ChanyeolPark :_**

 ** _Call! Jangan lupa janjinya ye._**

 ** _Kris.Wu :_**

 ** _Kita tonton rame-rame gaes._**

 ** _KimjongKai :_**

 ** _Sekalian gelar karpet bawa cemilan._**

 ** _OhhSehunhh :_**

 ** _Yang gue tunggu adegan Chanyeol patah tulang._**

 ** _Xiumimin :_**

 ** _Hahahaha._**

 ** _HZiTao :_**

 ** _Hahahaha. (2)_**

 ** _ChanyeolPark :_**

 ** _Apaan sih nongol-nongol?_**

 ** _ChanyeolPark :_**

 ** _Jan remehin gue gaes. Liat kalo gue dapetin dia, gue suruh lu semua cium kaki gue._**

 ** _HZiTao :_**

 ** _Gue cium kaki bau lu kalo lu berhasil dapetin dia TANPA dihajar._**

 ** _ChanyeolPark :_**

 ** _Yaelah siapa sih yang berani ngehajar cogan._**

 ** _Kris.Wu :_**

 ** _Gue._**

 ** _Xiumimin :_**

 ** _Gue. (2)_**

 ** _OhhSehunhh :_**

 ** _Gue. (3)_**

 ** _KimjongKai :_**

 ** _Gue. (6971)_**

 ** _JongdaeChen :_**

 ** _Mamam nih_**

 ** _ChanyeolPark :_**

 ** _Kejam lu semua. Mana dikasih bom lagi._**

 ** _Xiumimin :_**

 ** _Ngakak gue._**

 ** _OhhSehunhh :_**

 ** _Trus lu minta apa? Tamparan tytyd gue?_**

 ** _ChanyeolPark :_**

 ** _Bajingan. Gue normal._**

 ** _Kris.Wu :_**

 ** _Baaaaaaaaaacot._**

 ** _KjmSuho :_**

 ** _Apa ini ngebahas Baekhyun? Dia mah deketnya sama gue secara gue ketos dan dia sering buat masalah._**

 ** _ChanyeolPark :_**

 ** _Salam dari PCY gitu, Ho. Trus liat reaksinya._**

 ** _KjmSuho :_**

 ** _Kena bogeman._**

 ** _KimjongKai :_**

 ** _Gaes, tumpengan yuk. Si Suho akhirnya bisa ngelawak, meski kranci._**

 ** _OhhSehunhh :_**

 ** _Tumpengan? Gunungnya siapa ya?_**

 ** _JongdaeChen :_**

 ** _Mesum kalian._**

 ** _ChanyeolPark :_**

 ** _Udah biasa mereka mah._**

 ** _KjmSuho :_**

 ** _Hehe, lagi belajar ngelawak. Katanya ga bagus ketos terlalu serius._**

 ** _Zyx.Lay :_**

 ** _Hay! Baekhyun itu yang mana?_**

 ** _ChanyeolPark :_**

 ** _Bobo yu, dah malem nih._**

 ** _Zyx.Lay :_**

 ** _Oke, gut nait semuanya._**

 ** _KimjonginKai :_**

 ** _Miris :')_**

~~~

"Jadi gimana? Mau ikut nonton pertandingan basket ga? Hari ini lohh!"

Baekhyun ngelirik Luhan yang masang muka antusias. Baekhyun hela nafas. "Gatau. Liat nanti aja."

"Yahh~ Kok gitu sih Baek? Mau mikirin ampe kapan? Ampe ubanan? Ayo dong, gue ama Kyungsoo aja nonton. Cuci mata Baek biar ga rabun." Luhan malah mepet-mepet, ngusel-ngusel ke Baekhyun.

"Ada Pak Kyuhyun!" Teriak satu cowok sambil masuk kelas, trus duduk di bangkunya. Seketika semuanya langsung pada bubar dan duduk rapih di bangkunya masing-masing.

Sekarang lagi pelajaran matematika. Pak Kyuhyun si guru paling ganteng di Dajun SHS lagi sibuk ngejelasin rumus di depan sana. Murid-murid terutama cewek sih keliatan diem sambil merhatiin, padahal mah bukan papan tulis yang diliatin, tapi Pak Kyuhyun. Secara ya. Dia mah idaman banget. Udah ganteng, baik, tinggi, pinter, bisa nyanyi, kaya, single lagi. Kalo siswi aja pada ngantri apalagi guru-guru cewek lain? Pokoknya nah pelajaran Pak Kyuhyun paling oke.

Baekhyun sih yang cowok normal fokus merhatiin teori, bukan wajah ganteng si bapak. Dia asik nyalin rumus ke buku catetannya. Beda sama Luhan yang malah ngeliatin Pak Kyuhyun make tatapan memuja.

 ** _Tok tok tok_**

Pak Kyuhyun berenti ngejelasin. "Ya masuk aja." Suaranya lembut banget.

Pintu dibuka dan sekarang jadi surganya cowok-cowok karena yang masuk itu bidadari jatuh dari surga idaman semua cowok. Baekhyun masih sibuk nyatet, sampe matanya ga sengaja liat si cantik pujaan hati masuk ke kelasnya. Baekhyun mendadak langsung berenti nulis dan terpaku. Matanya ngeliatin Kak Taeyeon yang berdiri di depan kelas, di sebelahnya ada Kak Sunbin. Semua cowok langsung heboh.

Taeyeon : "Minta waktunya sebentar ya. Kakak sama Kak Taeyeon selaku bedahara dan sekre basket mau nawarin tiket buat nonton pertandingan basket nanti sore. Harganya 5000 won aja kok. Ada yang mau?"

Bambam : "Kak Taeyeon ikut ga? Nonton juga ga?"

Taeyeon : "Iya, kakak juga ikut nonton. Jadi siapa yang mau? Bayarnya ke Kak Sunbin ya seka-"

 ** _Sret!_**

"AKU KAK!"

Yang cewek-cewek sih emang pada heboh bisik-bisik ngomongin tentang tiket nonton basket soalnya mereka gamau ketinggalan liat para pemain yang berasa boyben, tapi dia malah ngintrupsi dengan suara cemprengnya di saat yang lain cuma bisik-bisik sambil nyimak Kak Taeyeon yang lagi jelasin. Kak Taeyeon berenti ngomong, sontak semuanya nengok ke sumber suara. Itu Baekhyun yang lagi angkat tangan. Luhan cuma kedip-kedip aja. Gila dia gercep banget padahal Kak Taeyeon belom selese ngomong. Dia orang pertama di kelas ini yang mau beli tiket.

"Iya, kamu mau beli? Yuk, Tae!" Sunbin jalan ke meja Baekhyun diikuti Taeyeon. Pas Taeyeon jalan ke arahnya sanbil bawa tiket, Baekhyun berasa dugeun-dugeun banget. Rasanya mau pipis di celana aja. Demi apa, Baekhyun ga bisa ngaligin pandangannya.

"Mau pesan berapa tiket?" Tanya Kak Taeyeon yang udah berdiri di samping meja Baekhyun

"3 tiket."

"15 ribu won semuanya." Kata Kak Sunbin sedangkan Kak Taeyeon motongin tiket.

Baekhyun punya uang pas, tapi dia milih ngasih uang yang berlebih biar bisa lama liatin Kak Taeyeonnya. Baekhyun ngasih uang 20 ribu won ke arah Sunbin, tapi matanya masih ngeliatin Taeyeon. Sunbin senyum sekilas, trus sibuk nyariin kembalian. Kak Taeyeon ngasihin tiketnya ke arah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun nerima.

"Ini kembaliannya. Makasih ya." Sunbin senyum tipis sambil ngasihin kembaliannya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Jadi siapa lagi yang mau beli tiket? Ayo dong, tim bakset lohh~ Ga pengen liat kapten main? Ada Cheerleader juga!" Jan tanya suara siapa, kalo udah yang merdu rada-rada anghh mah pasti si Sunbin.

Kelas langsung jadi ribut pada berebut beli tiket sampe duo kakak cantik bingung.

Luhan : "Ciee~ Kak Taeyeon kiw!"

~~~

"Hari ini petugas perpustakaan gak masuk, jadi bisa ga kamu yang gantiin? Angkatin buku-buku aja."

Baekhyun buka mulutnya.

Kirain ada apa gitu disuruh ke ruangan guru sama Bu Hyesun, gataunya nyuruh ngangkat buku-buku perpustakaan. Mentang-mentang Baekhyun kuat dan jago angkat besi, jadi tukang ngangkat barang. Yaudahlah, gapapa. Seenggaknya nambah pahala sekaligus bisa bolos pelajaran.

"Siap!"

Sekarang Baekhyun lagi ngangkatin tumpukan buku, trus dimasukkin ke rak. Ya biar cepet beres, Baekhyun ngangkatnya langsung tumpuk sepuluh lebih. Lumayan berat sampe bikin mukanya merah dan berkeringat. Baekhyun ngangkat buku sampe nutupin mukanya. Dia jalan terus sambil sesekali ngelirik dari samping.

 ** _Bruk_**

"Aw!"

"Anjir! Maaf maaf. Gak sengaja." Kata Baekhyun yang ngerasa dia nabrak orang, trus ga sengaja juga nginjek sepatunya sampe orang itu ngeringis.

"Gak masalah. Kayaknya kamu bawa bukunya kebanyakan. Sini, aku bantuin." Katanya sambil ngambil tumpukan buku yang ngalangin muka Baekhyun. Sekarang Baekhyun bisa liat orang yang dia tabrak sekaligus nolongin dia.

 _Shim Changmin anjir!_ -Baekhyun

Baekhyun sama Changmin jalan barengan ke rak buku, trus Changmin naro bukunya duluan. Karena raknya tinggi dan Baekhyun pendek, jadinya Changmin inisiatif ngambil tumpukan buku di tangan Baekhyun, trus dengan baik hatinya dia naroin di rak. Baekhyun cuma diem aja, trus lama-lama dia sadar.

Baekhyun : "Uhm, anu.. Maaf, tadi ga sengaja. Makasih bantuannya."

"Ga papa kok." Kata Changmin sambil pergi ninggalin Baekhyun, trus Baekhyun ngikut aja di belakangnya kayak anak ayam. Mereka pisah karena Changmin masuk ke ruang baca. Sambil jalan pelan ke tumpukan buku, Baekhyun ngeliatin Changmin yang ngambil buku, trus baca dipojokan sambil denger musik. Gila ya, gayanya itu keren banget dah. Charming gitu. Baekhyun senyum sendiri sambil jalan ngeliatin kak Changmin.

 ** _Brak!_**

"Anjing!" Baekhyun kaget pas nabrak tempat koran sampe goyang, bisa aja jatoh kalo Baekhyun ga buru-buru megangin. Gila dah posisinya. Dia ngelebarin dua kakinya biar pendek, trus tangannya ngerentangin meluk tempat koran. Pas beberapa mata di sana ngeliat Baekhyun, cowok pendek itu cuma nyengir, trus ngacir.

Baekhyun ngebuka mulutnya ngeliat samyang di depannya. Ini mah bukan mie bumbu cabe, tapi cabe berbalut mie. Gila dah warnanya merah banget. Baekhyun udah merinding aja. Bisa kebakaran lidahnya kalo makan ini, tapi dia gamau nyerah sebelum perang. Dia udah fix janjian bareng dua sobatnya makan samyang di kantin. Celenc gitu lah.

"Jangan ada yang minum! Yang menang baru boleh minum." Kata Luhan sambil ngetuk-ngetuk jus jeruk yang nyegerin. Ya jadi, peraturannya ga boleh minum gitu. Yang minum duluan berarti kalah. Nah kalo yang menang, dia boleh minum es jeruk.

Mereka semua ngangguk, trus mulai makan samyangnya di waktu juga. Kyungsoo yang emang dasarnya doyan makan, jadi jago makan pedes. Dia makannya lahap banget dah, mienya diseruput sampe bunyi. Luhan keliatan gamau kalah, dia fokus makan. Dan Baekhyun.. Dia paling malang. Baru dua suap udah kayang di tempat. Dia jadi cacing kepanasan gegera mulutnya rasanya mau ngelurarin api. Mulutnya megap-megap kek ikan.

"Anjir hahh pedeshh gustii. Anjinghh sshh hoohhh" Katanya sambil lompat-lompat di tempat. Mukanya udah merah. Matanya netesin air mata. Dia ampe nangis coy. Dia gatau lagi gimana caranya buat ngeredain pedes yang nyerang lidah, tenggorokan, langit-lagit, ampe gusinya.

Baekhyun emang pada dasarnya ga tahan pedes karena ga kuat lambungnya. Kepedesan dikit aja langsung beraksi perutnya. Dan sekarang dia mules pengen boker. Yaelah, baru juga makan seperempatnya. "Anjir lah, ntar gue lanjutin. Gue mau boker!" Baekhyun lari kebirit-birit ke toilet terdekat mirip orang kesetanan. Dua sobatnya make sempet-sempetnya ngetawain Baekhyun.

 ** _Brak!_**

Orang-orang di toilet pada kaget pas Baekhyun lari make kekuatan super kilat, trus masuk ke bilik dan ngebanting pintunya kenceng kek orang ngamuk.

Tim basket ples CL dikasih waktu dispen buat latihan. Mereka fokus latihan di hari H ini. Di pinggir lapangan juga ada Guru Siwon sama Pelatih Jihyo yang neriakkin mereka. Bukan teriak marah-marah, tapi nyemangatin sama ngasih arah. Kalo sekre ama bendaharanya lagi sibuk keliling kelas ngurusin tiket penonton, manajer juga sibuk ngurusin keperluan tim. Begitu pula tim CL yang lagi latihan buat dukung tim basket. Guru Taehee dibantu pelatih Kahi ngoreksi bagian yang salah atau kurang. Yejin sendiri sebagai ketua CL keliatan fokus, walaupun beberapa kali ngelirik ke arah lapangan.

 ** _Pritt_**

Guru Siwon niup peluit yang ngegantung di lehernya. "Oke, istirahat dulu. 15 menit lagi latihan." Katanya sambil ngambil posisi duduk di sisi lapangan diikuti pelatih Jihyo.

Yejin yang berdiri di paling atas formasi piramida itu langsung buru-buru turun, dia ngambil sebotol air mineral, trus dia nyanperin Chanyeol yang lagi jalan mau keluar lapang sendirian. Yejin berenti di depan Chanyeol, otomatis Chanyeol berenti karena jalannya kehalang. Chanyeol natap bingung Yejin yang lagi malu-malu.

"Nih, aku bawain minum." Katanya sambil nyodorin sebotol aer yang masih disegel.

"Baik banget Kak" Katanya sambil nerima botol pemberian Yejin. Dia natap botol itu sambil senyum miring. Dia ngebalikkin badan "Jongin!" Panggilnya dan Jongin nengok. Chanyeol langsung ngelempar botol aernya dan berhasil ditangkep Jongin. Jongin bilang makasih, trus dia buka dan neguk botolnya. Chanyeol ngeliatin Yejin yang keliatan kaget. "Ke toilet dulu ya kak. Mau ikut ga?" Tawar Chanyeol masang muka mesum. Dia jalan ngelewatin Yejin yang diem aja.

Nayeon : "Apaan tuh? Caper ke kapten basket? Dih, dasar ganjen belum tau rasanya diserang Fire."

Masih ingetkan Fire itu apa? Fanclubnya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol jalan ke toilet. Dia liat semua pintu bilik pada ketutup tandanya ada orang. Dia lebih baik nunggu daripada pipis di tempat yang kotak berdiri itu. Males aja. Pengennya pipis di bilik. Gak lama, ada satu pintu yang kebuka. Chanyeol lega dan setelahnya dia ngeliat seseorang keluar dari sana. Chanyeol ga nyangka kalo itu Baekhyun, targetnya. Chanyeol jalan deketin Baekhyun pake senyuman miring. Baekhyun kaget ngeliat Chanyeol ngedeket.

"Eh! Mau ngapain?" Katanya sambil ngalangin pintu pake badannya

"Mau masuk. Mau pipis. Kenapa? Mau ikut juga?" Tanyanya masang senyuman miring kek om-om sambil naik turunin alis menggoda gituhh.

Baekhyun masang muka horrornya karena godaan Chanyeol itu. Dia gelengin kepalanya buat nolak Chanyeol yang mau pipis di bilik toilet bekas dia boker. Baekhyun jadi panas dingin, panik. Dia ngelebarin kakinya sambil rentangin tangannya di ambang pintu biar Chanyeol ga bisa masuk. "Jangan toilet ini. Yang lain aja!" Katanya make wajah panik.

Chanyeol : "Emang kenapa? Kan lu udah selese make, kenapa gue gaboleh make? Lagian gue udah kebelet. Males nunggu yang lain. Oh, lu sengaja cegat gue biar lu bisa lama-lama sama gue ya?"

"Ih anjir, bukan gitu! Yodah sabodo teuing! Masuk sana sedot baunya. Nikmati!" Baekhyun nyingkir dari pintu, ngebiarin Chanyeol masuk. Saat itu juga Baekhyun langsung kabur dari tempat.

 _Anjir ih, kok bau tai?_ -Chanyeol

~~~

Pertandingan basket bakal dimulai 15 menit lagi. Antara Beast dari Dajun SHS VS Royal dari Sihwa SHS. Bangku-bangku penonton udah pada keisi hampir penuh. Mereka sebagai penonton pada bawa barang buat ngedukung jagoannya masih-masing, contohnya banner atau papan. Banyak ciwi-ciwi yang pada bawa banner atau papan segede gaban buat dukung pemain basket. Kalo yang cowok-cowoknya pada antusias sama CL yang pake rok unyu unyu. Pokoknya udah ributlah cem konser dah. Dajun SHS sendiri udah nyebar duduknya. Ada ketos dkk juga yang berteman baik sama tim basket. Baekhyun dkk sendiri udah duduk di posisi yang mayan deket ama lapangan, biar keliatan katanya. Mereka mah bukannya bawa alat dukung, malah bawa makanan kayak mau piknik.

Kepala Baekhyun celingak-celinguk, nyari orang yang jadi alesan kenapa Baekhyun nonton pertandingan basket. Gak lama, Baekhyun sumringah liat Kak Taeyeon yang mondar-mandir di pojokkan sana sama Kak Sunbin. Baekhyun ngerutin dahinya ngeliat muka panik cemas Kak Taeyeon.

"Kyung, Lu, bentar ya." Pamit Baekhyun, bangun dari duduknya, trus ngedeketin Kak Taeyeon. Baekhyun ngumpet di balik tembok sambil ngedengerin percakapan dua ciwi cantik itu.

Sunbin : "Victoria ga bisa dateng. Kata pembantunya, dia gak diizinin ortunya karena harus les bahkan hapenya aja diambil. Gimana nih? Masa manajer ga hadir, malu sama lawan."

Taeyeon : "Ya cari penggantinya siapa gitu. Kita kan meski nyiapin minum, trus kalo ada yang cedera. Aduh."

Sunbin : "Sayangnya gaada pengganti. Liat dah tuh, pada ancur bahkan pada belom ganti baju karena baju tim ada di Victoria."

Taeyeon : "Astaga. Yaudah ambil bajunya sekarang ke tempat Victoria."

Baekhyun langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Dia nyamperin Taeyeon. "Kak, biar aku aja yang ngambil baju tim. Aku bawa motor."

Kan cowok gentle harus mau nolongin ceweknya dong ehe -Baekhyun

Hah cewek lu? Sejak kapan? :)

Baekhyun lari ke arah parkiran motor, trus dia naikkin motor putihnya. Baekhyun ngendarain motonya make kecepatan tinggi. Asal nyelip aja yang penting cepet. Mendadak Baekhyun jadi pembalap Valentino Rossi. Motor Baekhyun berenti di rumahnya Vicoria, btw dia dapet alamatnya dari Kak Taeyeon. Baekhyun langsung pencet aja belnya dan gak lama ada yang ngebukain.

Pembantu : "Mau ketemu siapa mba?"

Baekhyun masih sabar. Senyumin dulu, nanti kalo ngomong gitu lagi kena gampar. "Saya cowo mba :) Mau ketemu Kak Victoria."

Pembantu : "Eh maaf, yaudah mas langsung naik aja ke lantai dua. Non Victoria lagi les di kamarnya."

Baekhyun langsung lari ke lantai dua, kamarnya Victoria. Dia ketok-ketok pintu kamarnya, trus dibukain sama Victorianya. Victoria bingung liat orang asing di depan kamarnya, langsung aja Baekhyun ngejelasin. "Kak, aku mau ngambil baju tim basket. Hari ini aku bakal gantiin kakak"

Victoria liat seragam Baekhyun yang sama kayak punya dia. Dia liat nametagnya dan namanya Baekhyun. Oh Baekhyun yang katanya banteng semol itu. Victoria mendadak langsung sumringah meski dia masih khawatir dan panik soal ga bisa datengnya dia ke pertandingan hari ini. "Oke kakak ambil dulu!" Victoria buru-buru ambil baju tim basket plus baju manajer basket punya dia, trus dia kasiin ke Baekhyun.

Victoria : "Baek, kakak bener-bener minta maaf ngerepotin kamu. Kakak ga bisa dateng soalnya ga diizinin ortu dan gaada juga yang nganterin baju tim ini. Tadinya kakak mau nelpon temen buat bilang ini semua, tapi hape kakak diambil selama les. Kakak udah putus asa bahkan mikir kalo tim sekolah bakal mundur aja. Ternyata ada kamu. Duh, makasih banget ya Baek. Nih! Sukses ya buat tim basket sama kamunya!"

Seudah ngambil baju di rumah Kak Victoria, Baekhyun naik ke motornya lagi. Dia ngeliat jam, waktunya sisa 8 menit lagi. Baekhyun nyempetin diri buat ngebeli kebutuhan basket nanti kayak air minum, anduk, koyo, vitamin, sama obat-obatan kalo cedera di minimarket. Setelahnya Baekhyun ngendarain motornya ke sekolah. Baekhyun ngumpat kesel saat diliat jalanan malah macet.

Baekhyun : "Anjir gubluk macet! Woi! Buruan! Jangan berenti di tengah jalan! Heh, gantian dong main nyerobot aja emang jalanan punya mbah lo. Jangan parkir! Bisa geser dikit ga? Bisa kesenggol motor gue."

Biasa, kalo udah kesel bacotannya jadi keluar :)

Baekhyun lari-lari sambil bawa banyak barang mulai dari tas gede yang isinya kostum tim basket trus plastik gede belanjaan dia buat tim basket di minimarket tadi. Baekhyun bener-bener banjir keringet, capek dia. Baekhyun ngebuka pintu ruangan yang di dalemnya ada anak basket lagi duduk merenung dan guru-pelatih bolak balik khawatir. Semuanya langsung nengok ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun : "Ganti baju sekarang. Gue bawa peralatannya!"

Mereka langsung sumringah bahkan guru-pelatih kompak pada bersyukur sambil nepok-nepok punggung Baekhyun bilang makasih. Baekhyun sih cuma ngangguk aja. Guru-pelatih pada keluar karena anak basket ples Baekhyun mau ganti baju. Baekhyun yang gamau ganti baju rame-rame sama cogan itu milih masuk ke saru toilet. Sebelum dia masuk, Chanyeol sempet ngomong.

"Kenapa ga ganti baju bareng?" Katanya, trus ngelirik Baekhyun. Gatau aja kalo si Baekhyun ini paling lemah sama cogan apalagi kalo telanjang dada. "Malu ya?" Chanyeol lagi-lagi ngegodain Baekhyun make senyum miringnya.

Baekhyun ngedengus, trus masuk aja ke toilet. Ga peduli omongan Chanyeol.

Heran deh, kenapa si Chanyeol jadi hobi ngegodain gue? -Baekhyun.

Jongin : "Etdah lagi buru-buru gini sempet ae godain orang."

Kris : "Kayak yang gatau Chanyeol aja."

Sehun : "Bejat, bajingan. Playboy cap caplang kaki jerapah."

Yang lain pada ketawa, kecuali Chanyeol. Changmin, si kakel alim dan pendiem itu cuma senyum sambil geleng-gelengin kepala nanggepin candaan adek kelasnya.

Changmin : "Yuk ah, buruan ke lapang. Nanti kalo telat bisa didiskualifikasi."

"Si Baekhyun mana ya? Ngilang kagak balik." Kata Kyungsoo nyariin Baekhyun yang katanya mau pergi bentar, tapi udah hampir sepuluh menit kagak balik.

Luhan nelen kentang goreng di mulutnya, trus ngejawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Gatau nih, palingan juga lagi mepet-mepet modus ke Kak Taeyeon."

"Eh, itu bukannya si Baekhyun yak?!" Kata Kyungsoo nepok-nepok bahu Luhan sambil nunjuk ke arah orang yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan, pake setelan trainee.

Luhan ngikutin arah tunjukan Baekhyun. "Lah iya! Apaan tuh? Dia make baju manajer basket punya kak Victoria?"

"Jangan bilang Baekhyun sekarang jadi manajer basket." Kata Kyungsoo, trus Luhan nengok ke arah Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. "Baekhyun utang satu penjelasan ke kita!" Kata Luhan dan Kyungsoo ngangguk aja.

"Pertandingan akan dimulai 3 menit lagi. Para pemain basket dari dua pihak sekolah sudah siap di pinggir lapangan! Kita langsung panggil aja ya! Dari Dajun SHS! Mana suaranya?"

Penonton yang ngedukung tim Beast pada heboh apalagi yang ciwi-ciwinya udah kayak kesetanan. Tim Chorop bersorak juga. Mereka udah siap formasi. Luhan juga ikutan nyorak, kalo Kyungsoo senyum ganteng sambil tepuk tangan. Gak lupa Baekhyun yang semangat dukung tim sekolahnya. Ada anak OSIS yang statusnya sohib anak basket. Guru Siwon sama pelatih Jihyo ikutan nyemangatin. Paling heboh si Pak Siwon. Dia emang ganteng, tapi suka kadang norak.

"Semangat banget ya sama yang ganteng. Yaudah langsung aja kita panggil. Cowok tinggi keren, Kris Wu nomor 00!" Pas Kris masuk ke lapang. Penonton terutama fanclubnya Kris alias Dragon pada jejeritan nyambut jagoannya yang gateng kayak seme yang hobinya main Daddy Kink ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)

"Kakel yang baik hati, Shim Changmin nomor 32!" Changmin nyusul turun ke lapang, berdiri di samping Kris. Sama kayak Kris, penoton terutama Max pada heboh nyorakin. Kalo Changmin fansnya ada yang adkel, tapi lebih banyak yang seangkatan, kelas 12.

Baekhyun yang berdiri di pinggir lapang dengan status manajer senyum tipis. Dia inget tadi Changmin nolongin dia di perpus. Duh gentle banget. Kan Baekhyun jadi ga kuat.

"Si Sexy Kai, Kim Jongin nomor 88!" Cowok yang paling seksi di tim ini masuk ke lapangan. Dia sempet-sempetnya nunjukkin senyuman miring mesumnya. Cewek-cewek pada kegiranganan lah, apalagi teleport yang pada panas dingin dinotis oppa.

Luhan ikut nyorak, trus dia sadar sesuatu. Luhan ngelirik Kyungsoo yang mesem-mesem sampe pipinya merah kek anak perawan. "Ciee, Pangeran Kai tuh! KAI INI KYUNGSOO KATANYA MINTA NOMER HAPE!" Luhan teriak dan Kyungsoo langsung cubit pahanya. Luhan ngeringis sakit, trus nyengir aja.

"Datar, tapi mempesona, Oh Sehun nomor 94!" Biar kata mukanya kek orang males idup, tapi dia banyak fansnya loh. Justru muka datarnya itu bikin dia ngehits wkwkwk. Sehun masuk ke lapang sedikit lari. Larinya aja keliatan manly. Wind nyorakkin jagoannya sementara Sehun yang berdiri di samping Jongin nunjukkin muka santai aja.

"Dan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu, cowok perfek pujaan sejuta umat, kapten basket Park Chanyeol nomor 61." Dan si kapten ini jadi puncaknya semua teriakkan. Kali ini teriakkannya lebih kenceng ketimbang sebelumnya. Pas Chanyeol masuk ke lapang, dia langsung disanbut sama fansnya yang makin jejeritan. Fyi, Chanyeol emang punya fans paling banyak ketimbang anggota lainnya. Chanyeol senyum miring, angkuh gitu, tapi oke lah.

"Oke sekarang dari tim Royal dari Sihwa SHS!"

Setelah semua pemain kumpul di lapangan, mereka nentuin dulu ringnya dengan cara kaptennya tebak koin. Setelahnya mereka jabat tangan, trus langsung ke posisi masing-masing.

 ** _Pritt!_**

Bola ada di tangan Chanyeol. Dia ngedribble, trus pas musuhnya ngepung, Chanyeol langsung oper ke Jongin karena emang dia yang terdekat dan berhasil ditangkep baik. Nah pas momen Jongin yang main bolanya, Kyungsoo keliatan paling antusias sambil nunjukkin muka kagum. Luhan sendiri nyenggol-nyenggol badan Kyungsoo, ngegodain gitu.

Baekhyun ngelirik Taeyeon yang lagi duduk ga jauh dari tempat dia berdiri sekarang. Taeyeon keliatan semangat banget dan itu ngundang Baekhyun buat senyum. Hari ini dia berhasil buat bikin Kak Taeyeon kembali semangat.

Pipel-pipel bi laik dis :

"Go Chanyeol Go Chanyeol!"

"Kyaa!! Jonginnn~"

"Semangat Kak Kriss!!"

"Kak Changmin ganteng banget sihh!!"

"Oh Sehun! Ah Sehun! Ih Sehun! Ngh Sehun!"

"Ambigu anjir."

"Bodo ah, lanjut."

"Dajun! Dajun!"

"Royal raja kemenangan!"

"Sihwa jagonya!"

"Yang menang pasti B! E! A! S! T!"

"Beast only Beast!"

Menit-menit berlalu berlalu. Skornya saat ini 14 : 13 dengan tim Dajun SHS yang mimpin. Baekhyun nyorakkin nama-nama pemain basketnya. Saat dia nyorakkin nama Changmin, cowok itu langsung nengok ke Baekhyun dan senyum tipis, trus Baekhyun mendadak diem kek patung. Pelan-pelan Baekhyun senyum kecil.

Salah satu tim dari Royal berhasil masukkin bola, otomatis skornya jadi sama dong. Sekarang dua-duanya sama-sama bersaing ketat di waktu yang kesisa 8 menit lagi. Guru-pelatih Beast juga udah teriak-teriak ngasih semangat sambil ngomongin posisi biar gak kecolongan. Chanyeol mulai kesel, dia emang gampang emosi. Chanyeol naikkin handband putih yang ngelingkar di bisepnya. Dia sempet naikkin bajunya buat ngelap keringetnya.

Semuanya otomatis jejeritan heboh ngeliat setengah perut seksi berkeringetnya kapten basket. Pada kejang-kejang di tempat, ada yang mimisan sampe nangis. Pokoknya banyak yang kayak orang kesurupan. Ini lapangan indoor juga jadi berguncang karena teriakkan heboh manusia-manusia berbuah dada yang bener-bener dahsyat. Pada makan toak kali ya suaranya bisa segitu kencengnya.

Baekhyun yang sempet terpesona sampe pipinya merah itu langsung gelengin kepalanya. Dia masang muka biasa aja seolah gaada apa-apa padahal tadi sempet malu-malu. Sialan, dia emang lemah sama yang namanya cowok yang ngeliatin otot beserta absnya. Ga sanggup liat yang seksi bikin mukanya panas.

Bola di tangan Changmin. Dia lagi asik ngedribble bola ngedeketin ring lawan, sebelum dia berhasil ngelempar, lawannya sengaja njulurin kaki sampe Changmin hilang keseimbangan dan jatoh. Wasit niup peluitnya dan permainan berenti sejenak. Semua pastinya shock ngeliat Changmin tumbang dan ngeringis kesakitan. Max juga udah pada marah-marah nyumpahin orang yang bikin jagoannya jatoh. Yang ada di lapang pada ngerubungin Changmin.

Baekhyun tau ada yang ngejegal kaki Changmin. Dia masih nahan keselnya, jadi cuma ngumpat dulu "Anjing ya emang." Baekhyun ngeliatin kerumunan itu, tim Beast keliatan khawatir banget sama anggotanya. Lama, Changmin masih tiduran di lapangan sambil ngeringis kesakitan. Mukanya keliatan merah nahan sakit. Emosi Baekhyun makin tersulut ngeliat itu. Anjir, dia benci sama kecurangan kayak gini ditambah Changmin yang baik hati yang kena sasarannya.

"KALO MAIN JANGAN CURANG, BAJINGAN!" Semua nengok ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun niup poninya kesel, dia ngegulung jaket manajernya sampe siku, trus jalan masuk ke lapangan. Lagi berasap dia, siap nyeruduk. Luhan ama Kyungsoo udah pelukan sambil mejem, takut Baekhyun buat ulah. Guru-pelatih Beast buka mulut sambil ngeliatin Baekhyun.

"Woy, lo tuh kalo main gausah pake fisik dong! Namanya aja sok Royal, dasar sampah!" Maki Baekhyun depan muka cowok yang curang. Baekhyun langsung jongkok liat Chabgmin. Dia ngeringis liat lututnya yang biru gitu.

Si cowok yang dimaki sama Baekhyun itu ga terima. "Heh, lo siapa berani ngomong gitu? Jadi cewek tomboy aja belagu."

Baekhyun makin kesel. Dia bangkit dari duduknya trus natap marah si cowok yang malah nyolot gitu padahal jelas dia salah. "Gue manajernya! Emang ngapa?! Dasar gelo. Udah salah nyolot lagi, ke neraka aja sana! Satu lagi, gue cowok! Kalo mata lu burik gausah main basket koplok." Kadang Baekhyun kalo marah segala disebut dan ada beberapa yang kocak. Jongin ama Sehun aja nahan ketawa sama kalimat terakhir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun emang jjang!

Cowok itu marah karena udah dipermaluin. Dia mau ngedeketin Baekhyun, mau mukul, tapi keburu ditahan ama temen-temen timnya. Gila weh, gelut di lapangan pas pertandingan.

"Liat wasit! Dia bahkan mau mukul gue di saat dia yang salah. Kagak mau tau pokoknya dia ngelakuin pelanggaran. Acungin kartu merah, kalo kagak gua tampar bolak balik pala lu!" Dan Baekhyun malah ngancem si pelatih. Pelatih yang takut itu ngacungin kartu merahnya.

Baekhyun kembali jongkok, dia ngeluarin salep dari sakunya, trus ngobatin lututnya Kak Changmin. Mukanya udah kayak khawatir banget. Dan Chanyeol yang ngeliat itu cuma masang muka datar.

Setelah ngobatin sanbil sedikit dipijit, Baekhyun mau bawa Changmin ke pinggir lapang biar diganti aja ama pemain cadangan, tapi Changmin malah nolak. Dia bilang dia udah lebih baik dari sebelumnya berkat Baekhyun. Ga lupa juga Changmin bilang makasih dan Baekhyun ngangguk aja, terus balik ke pinggir lapangan. Baekhyun liat banyak orang-orang yang bangga sama dia. Kak Taeyeon aja sampe ngacungin jempolnya ngebuat Baekhyun senyum-senyum sendiri.

Permainan dimulai lagi. Chanyeol kali ini lebih agresif, mana mukanya kayak yang bete gitu. Dia juga kayak main sendirian, nguasain bola gitu. Temen-temannya pada bingung liat perubahan Chanyeol. Cowok tiang itu ngedribble bola, trus masukkin ke ring basket dan berhasil

 ** _Prit!_**

"Waktu habis. Permainan dimenangkan oleh Dajun SHS dengan skor 15:14."

Dajun SHS langsung bersorak bahagia. Chanyeol yang bete itu cuma diem aja kagak bahagia.

~~~

"Duh, makasih ya. Udah repot-repot mau jadi manajer sementara, eh ditambah ngebelain Changmin lagi. Beruntung banget dia yang jagoannya di tim itu dikeluarin, jadi gampang buat naklukin tim mereka." Kata Pelatih Jihyo sanbil nepok-nepok punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja.

"Minggu depan kamu gausah ikut praktek basket, karena sekarang kamu udah dapet nilai A." Kata Pak Siwon.

Baekhyun seneng lah jelas. Dia jadi ga perlu repot-repot olahraga basket, soalnya dia udah dapet nilai. Ga nyangka, nilai praktek basketnya bisa A karena biasanya Baekhyun paling gede dapet C. Wihi, dia berhasil cetak rekor.

"Makasih pak!" Kata Baekhyun sambil bungkukkin badan.

"Yodah, sekarang kalian ganti baju, trus pulang. Sukses bawa piala kita!" Guru-pelatih itu jabat tangan dulu ama anak basket, trus ninggalin mereka yang mau salin.

Baekhyun ngebalikkin badannya dan dia langsung melotot begitu ngeliat anak basket yang pada telanjang dada ngeliatin perut seksi berkeringatnya. Baekhyun melotot kaget, trus reflek nutup matanya make tangannya.

Sambil nutupin mukanya, Baekhyun jalan ke toilet. Mau ganti baju. Tapi Baekhyun nabrak sesuatu, reflek Baekhyun nurunin tangannya buat liat ke depan. Dan berdirilah Chanyeol yang masih telanjang dada sambil naro tangannya di pinggang. Gila, perutnya keliatan jelas! Dan itu berotot! Jadi tadi dia nabrak badan telanjang Chanyeol gitu? Asdfghjkl mau juga :( Baekhyun langsung malingin wajahnya biar ga salpok ke badannya

Baekhyun : "Minggir. Gue mau masuk toilet."

Chanyeol : "Gue heran. Kenapa kalo gue lagi telanjang dada, lu keliatan malu gitu?"

Chanyeol : "Atau jangan-jangan itu karena lu suka sama gue ya?"

Anak basket lainnya yang tadinya sibuk ganti baju itu langsung nengok ke arah Chanbaek. Jongin sama Sehub bisik-bisik. Baekhyun langsung natap Chanyeol yang malah nunjukkin muka pedenya dan...

demi apa, dia ganteng banget!

 ** _Tok tok tok_**

"Permisi, ini Taeyeon."

 **Oop!**

 **Momen cbnya udah mayan banyak ya? Wkwkwk, di sini konlfik cbnya belom keliatan sih. Nanti seiring waktu juga ada. Jadi kayaknya ff ini bakal banyak chapnya. Sorry :(**

 **Btw, Chan kayak SKSD ga sih? Yakan mereka belom deket, tapi si Chan udah berani bertindak gitu.**

 **Auah. Lieur.**

 **Next? Fast update? Vommentnya ditunggu ya~**

 **#Nnyeong**


End file.
